Du temps des Dragons
by uru94
Summary: AU. Depuis 30 ans, Braginski contrôle le Nord. Jusqu'au jour où ses soldats voient un dragon. Celà implique que la magie est revenue, et Antonio, Roi des Pirates,se voit entrainé malgré lui dans une dangeureuse aventure pour sauver ses amis mais aussi Kirkland, son pire ennemi. Ennemi qui devra choisir entre la vengeance et la paix mondiale. Multi-pairing. Magie, pirates, aventure
1. Le dragon bleu

**Salut fans d'Hétalia! Alors, voilà une petite histoire dans un univers alternatif. J'espère que vous allez aimer :) J'accepte de tout, même des tomates pourries, toujours qu'elles soit lancées par Romano 3.**

**Je calcule une trentaine de chapitres, plus ou moins. C'est multi-pairing. Et je préviens, tout au long de l'histoire vous pouvez rencontrer des morts, du sang, des dragons, des insultes, des pirates, des rois, des chasseurs de primes, des militaires, de la magie, des insultes, de l'aventure. Tous les perso sont suceptibles de faire leur apparition.**

**Disclamer: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas , snifff...**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les yeux violets du cadet des frères Braginski se dirigèrent pour la énième fois vers la fenêtre par laquelle il voyait les montagnes neigés de son pays. Il avait beau essayer de se concentrer, il ne le pouvait. Le discours de son père était vraiment lassant.

Encore et toujours la même histoire.

Un dragon avaient été aperçu ce matin- là, près de Yawali, la capitale. Les soldats étaient formels, il s'agissait d'un dragon bleu, jeune encore, il ne devait mesurer que 3 ou 4 mètres. Il semblait en bonne santé et, s'il y avait eu plus de nuages, il serait passé inaperçu. Pourtant, les yeux perçants du soldat étranger ne l'avaient pas raté.

Bien entendu, comment l'eu-t-il fait ? Il n'était pas capitaine par hasard. Dès qu'il l'eu vu, le capitaine avait ordonné à ses hommes de monter à cheval et de suivre le dragon. Il s'agissait de savoir où il se dirigeait, car s'ils arrivaient à trouver le refuge de l'énorme reptile, ils pourraient mettre fin à ce monstre et à sa descendance. Tous savaient qu'il ne restait presque plus de dragons dans les terres froides de la Braginsklade.

Le roi s'était chargé personnellement de s'en occuper. Après un coup d'état pour renverser la dynastie Köhler, il avait établi de nouveaux impôts, s'était fait bâtir un palais superbe, éliminé tous les ministres, renommé le pays, et décidé de détruire jusqu'au dernier des dragons.

« Les dragons sont nos ennemis, ne l'oubliez surtout pas. Ils attaquent les villages, détruisent les champs, tuent les hommes, mangent femmes et enfants, et s'emparent de nos trésors » répétait son père pour la cent vingtième fois. Le jeune blond s'obligea à diriger son regard vers le trône, histoire de ne pas se faire gonder et jeta un timide coup d'œil vers sa famille. Sa sœur Natasha regardait son père avec une profonde admiration et respect, buvant de ses paroles, serrant les points à chaque fois qu'il parlait de ces créatures qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qu'elle détestait pourtant déjà. Son frère se demandât s'il était possible que la fille ait hérité cette haine si profonde. Puis il se dit qu'il s'agissait plutôt de l'admiration maladive qu'elle avait pour son père. Si le sieur Braginski lui avait dit que les lapins, pourtant rares dans ces contrées gelées, devaient être exterminées, elle l'aurait probablement cru.

Natasha avait toujours était bizarre. Depuis la mort de leur mère, 10 ans de cela, elle était devenue froide et distante. Elle ne supportait plus son frère, elle ne s'approcha plus de lui, elle allait jusqu'à ne plus lui diriger la parole. Les seules fois où elle n'avait pas de choix, c'était pour lui transmettre un message de leur père, qu'elle accompagnait toujours d'insultes et de phrases méprisantes. Natasha aurait pu avoir un grand succès dans la cour du fait de sa beauté froide, très prisée dans le Nord (elle avait, paraissait-il, hérité ça de leur mère Anastasia : les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds et longs, la taille fine) mais elle était un peu sadique, et dès qu'elle avait eu 14 ans, elle décida de s'inscrire dans l'armé. Depuis, elle inspirait plus de peur que d'admiration. Son frère ainé lui disait, pourtant, qu'il avait de la chance. Au moins elle le laissait tranquille, ce qui n'était pas du tout son cas. Et puis, il restait toujours Yekaterina.

Yekaterina était la sœur ainée. Elle était douce et très voyante. Le visage rond, les yeux bleu foncé, le nez pointu, et un corps de déesse. Ce jour-là elle était assise près de leur père, qu'elle suivait des yeux, l'air inquiet. Elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle avait peur. C'était l'ambassadrice du pays. À vingt-deux ans, elle avait été promise à un sultant des terres du Sud, Al-Adnand, une idée que les deux frères Braginski désapprouvaient. Quand à Natasha elle, elle s'en moquait.

Puis il regarda son frère. Grand, à peine 19 ans, l'héritier du roi était son portrait tout craché. Le même visage, les mêmes yeux violets, les mêmes cheveux blancs, le même corps musclé, mais moins de rides et une expression détendue sur son visage. Contrairement à leur père il était moins expressif, affichant généralement un sourire aimable et naïf, mais qui le connaissait savait qu'en fait il pouvait être cruel et un peu fou. Pareil que Natasha, la mort d'Anastasia l'avait marqué pour toujours. Sauf quand il s'agissait de sa famille bien sûr, qu'il protégeait contre tous et contre tout. En tout cas, le garçon préférait son frère à son père.

Il remarqua soudain qu'il n'entendait plus la voix du patriarche.

_Merde_.

Il osa regarder son père. Il s'en repentit tout de suite. Les yeux violets du roi le regardaient furieusement, et un instant il eut peur.

« Dites-moi, mon fils, est-ce que par hasard vous trouvez mon discours ennuyant ? » demanda Braginski d'un ton neutre, mais le cadet savait qu'il était furieux, et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Sans comprendre bien comment, il se retrouva poussé contre un des murs de la grande salle, son père l'avait pris par le cout et l'empêchait de bouger. Les grandes mains du roi se refermèrent sur sa gorge. Le blond essaya de se dégager, mais il n'arrivait pas. Son père était bien plus grand, et plus fort, malgré sa jambe blessée, et puis le garçon de 17 ans n'aurait pas su se défendre. Lui il c'était plutôt quelqu'un de tranquille, il aimait étudier, voulait devenir médecin.

Il commençait à étouffait et sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il ne voyait absolument rien. Avec le choc, ses lunettes étaient tombées. Il devinait à peine la figure de Natasha qui les regardait sans émotion, celle de Yekatérina qui se retenait de crier et celle de son frère qui hésitait.

« Écoute-moi bien Matvey. Je ne tolérerais plus un nouvel manque de respect de ta part» chuchota son père puis le lâcha.

Les poumons de Matvey se remplirent d'air, et il commença à tousser violement, pendant que son frère se rapprochait de lui et l'aidait, en ramassant ses lunettes.

« Comme je le disait, il est interdit de sortir ce soir. Les dragons profitent de l'obscurité pour aller chasser, et croyez-moi, quand un dragon vous attrape, vous êtes perdus. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Matvey remarqua qu'il y avait du sang sur sa veste. Il sentit une douleur aigue à la tête. En se touchant il vu qu'il saignait. Il s'était blessé lorsque sa tête avait cogné le mur. Il commença à sentir qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais son frère le soutint fermement. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Matvey tombe dans les pommes, cela n'aurait fait que rendre le Roi plus furieux qu'il ne l'était.

Mais le Roi avait déjà remarqué le geste de l'héritier. Il sourit de façon dangereuse, un sourire de requin.

« En réfléchissant, il est temps que Matvey devienne un vrai homme. Ivan, demain tu pars chercher ce dragon. Tu embarques ta sœur…et Matvey ».

Yekatérina ouvrit de gros yeux tandis que Natasha souriait. Puis le père quitta la pièce, ignorant le regard de haine que son fils Ivan Braginski lui dirigeait.

* * *

Très loin de là, quelque part près de la frontière entre le Braginskland et les terres de l'Empire, un ombre avançait dans la neige. Elle marchait vite, semblait légère et pressée. Elle se rapprochait de la lisière de la forêt. Au beau milieu se tenait un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il était brun, les cheveux bouclés en bataille, portait une boucle à l'oreille, un anneau en or. Vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir et d'une chemise rouge sang, un chapeau à plumes de vert et blanches couronnait sa tête. Autour de sa taille se serraient, pas une mais trois ceintures et on pouvait apercevoir les deux pistolets qui y étaient placés, ainsi que la lourde épée qui y était suspendue. Les bottes jusqu'aux genoux semblaient vielles.

Un pirate.

« Heureusement que tu arrives, je commençais à m'ennuyer » se plaignit l'homme avec un léger accent du Sud, bien qu'il parlait correctement la langue du Nord.

« Et puis il fait sacrément froid ici. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu supportes. »

L'ombre avança jusqu'à lui. Il s'agissait d'une personne couverte d'une cape bleu marine, et elle était pieds nus. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle ôtât sa capuche.

Le pirate se trouva face à une femme qui mesurait 20 centimètres de moins que lui. Elle avait la peau foncée et les yeux miel. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle regarda fièrement le pirate.

Celui-ci hausa un sourcil, étonné. Son amie semblait inquiète.

« Il sont revenus » dit la fille d'une voix claire.

Le pirate scruta son visage de ses yeux vert émeraude.

« C'est im-po-ssi-ble. Et tu le sais »

« Je l'ai vu moi-même. Tu sais qu'une zulu ne peux pas mentir » dit la jeune fille d'une voix neutre, mais vexée que son ami ne la croie pas.

« Mais enfin, Sey… pour qu'un dragon ait pu survivre cela voudrait dire… »

« Qu'il reste de la magie dans le Nord. En effet »

Le pirate se tut. C'était une très mauvaise nouvelle pour lui. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, inquiet.

« Tu devrais être content, tu sais ? » fit remarquer la jeune zulu.

Le pirate ferma les yeux, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Oui, en principe, il devait être très content, extrêmement content, en fait. Sauf que depuis deux ans, les choses avaient un peu changé.

« Excuses-moi si je n'ai pas envie que la famille Kirkland essaye de m'assassiner » repondit-il.

« Et bien, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas essayer de leur voler »réplica Seyschelles.

Le pirate la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Mais qui se croyait-elle cette petite morveuse ?

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te balancer une claque. On ne parle pas comme ça à son capitaine ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Mais Seyschelles sourit de plus belle. Elle connaisait bien le capitaine Carreido. S'il avait été vraiment en colère, elle ne respirerait plus.

Il l'aurait probablement égorgée avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper.

Parce qu'Antonio n'était pas le Roi des pirates pour rien. Il avait beau être quelqu'un de gentil avec ses amis, il était redoutable et très imprévisible.

« Tu n'es pas _mon_ capitaine, Antonio chéri. Et maintenant écoute moi. S'il reste de la magie dans le Nord, elle ne tardera pas à s'étendre dans l'empire, et encore moins dans les Îles. Et tu sais ce que ça peut entrainer. Des guerres, mais aussi le retour de Sa Majesté. Bien évidemment, ça implique aussi des problèmes pour toi, mais je crois que tu pourras t'en tirer. Et maintenant je dois partir. Et n'oublie pas, _querido capitán de mi alma_, que t'as une promesse à tenir. » Puis elle se rapprocha du capitaine, lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et s'en alla.

Ah oui. C'était bien dans ces gestes là que l'on voyait par qui cette petite sauvage avait été élevée….

Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pense au passé, cela pouvait être très douloureux.

Antonio soupira. Puis il entra dans la forêt, tandis que la nuit tombait sur le Braginkland.

* * *

**Voilà. Excusez les fautes d'ortographe, mon ordi est espagnol et je suis pressée, je les corrigerait en revenant.**

**Et oui, ici Canada apartient à la famille Russe. Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginez pouquoi? À plus!**


	2. Trois amis

**Comme demain je n'aurais probablement pas le temps d'écrire voilà le deuxième chapitre. Plus de persos. Quant aux pirates, c'est pour le prochain. **

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire.

Si un humain avait eu l'idée de s'aventurer dans la montagne, il se serait perdu et probablement serait mort de froid en une demi-heure. Parce que dans le Gand Nord, la nuit était mortelle. Et la glace n'était pas le seul danger.

Depuis que Braginski était le maître de ces terres, les dragons avaient été exterminés, mais les Ussurs avaient profité pour descendre des sommets, quittant leurs caves sombres pour s'installer aux pieds des montagnes, plus près des villes, et des proies.

_Les Ussurs sont de grands félins à raies mauves et bleus, avec de grands crocs qui surpassent de la mâchoire inférieure. Leurs trois yeux ne possèdent pas de paupières, comme les serpents du Désert ; ils perçoivent par conséquent plus facilement ce qui se passe autour, même quand ils dorment. Quant à leurs six pattes, elles leur permettent d'être aussi rapides que des chevaux et sont surmontées de griffes._

Matvey ferma son livre et soupira. Il devrait être en train de dormir, se dit-il. Le capitaine aimait se lever tôt. Et espérer que cet homme respecte son sommeil était aussi inutile que d'espérer que Natasha lui dise quelque chose de gentil.

Le capitaine était un étranger. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il venait de l'Empire, où il était recherché. Cependant, personne ne savait pourquoi.

Il était arrivé à Yawaly 20 ans après la prise de pouvoir de son père. Il avait demandé une audience avec Braginski, puis s'était enfermé dans le bureau avec lui. Trois heures plus tard il en sortait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il venait d'être accepté dans l'armé, malgré ses 13 ans. Il n'avait pas tardé à faire ses preuves. Il était rapide, fort, rusé ; il avait de l'ambition. À l'âge de 18 ans, il était déjà lieutenant. Et il y avait quelques mois, il venait d'être promu capitaine.

Et pourtant le Roi ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement. Il le trouvait trop orgueilleux, toujours à regarder les autres avec dédain. Ça agaçait le sieur Braginski. Mais il était efficace.

Lui ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. Ça lui avait suffi. Il était avec sa sœur Yekaterina quand le soldat était rentré dans la salle, suivit d'un cortège.

Il s'agissait de la suite du sultan. Le promis de sa sœur avança, il remarqua sa peau dorée, très impressionnante pour lui qui était si habitué aux teins pâles des nordiques. Le sultant portait un masque qui lui cachait les yeux, un masque qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Matvey. Il était là par obligation, son père étant en voyage, son frère soufrant, ce qui avait beaucoup inquiété sa sœur Natasha qui ne se séparait pas du chevet de l'héritier. Cependant le sultant, du nom de Sadik, fut très aimable : il souriait tout le temps et avait été favorablement impressionné par Yekaterina, à qui il proposa de faire un tour. Matvey lui observait très curieux les valets du prince. Le sultant habitait le Désert.

Le désert se trouvait à l'est, de l'autre côté de la Mer. Il s'agissait de la contrée la plus hostile, mais aussi la plus riche au monde. Les habitants vivaient sous le sable, dans des villes en verre.

Traverser la gigantesque masse d'eau était risqué, surtout parce que au beau milieu se trouvaient les Îles, infestées de Pirates. Mais les intérêts politiques étaient plus forts.

Quand le sultant disparu avec sa sœur dans le couloir, suivis de loin par quelques soldats, le capitaine le regarda d'haut en bas. Matvey était mal à laisse. Cet homme blanc comme la neige (trop blanc même) l'évaluait, ses yeux rouges semblaient le scruter et le garçon se sentit exposé. Gilbert eut un demi-sourire, qui laissa voir ses dents blanches, murmura un « gamin », plaça son casque sur ses cheveux argentés et se retourna.

Le cadet des Braginski ne lui connaissait que deux amis. Bien qu'en fait, il ne savait s'il pouvait affirmer que ces trois-là furent vraiment amis. Le premier était son propre frère, et chaque fois qu'il était seul avec Gilbert, ils finissaient par se battre à l'épée. Parfois ils allaient jusqu'à se blesser. L'autre, c'était ce jeune homme, Soren.

Il s'agissait d'un grand blond aux cheveux en pointe. Il était lui aussi arrogant et un peu impertinent, mais contrairement à Gilbert, toujours aimable et adorait rigoler. Il n'avait pas de famille mais s'était toujours très bien débrouillé.

« Tout le monde l'aime bien, dans la ville » conclut Matvey, avant de s'endormir. S'il était resté ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de plus, il aurait vu sortir de la ville un cavalier au galop. Un homme grand et fort, aux cheveux blonds en pointe. Le prince légitime de ce pays.

Son nom : Soren Köhler.

* * *

**Alors? Un petit review?**


	3. Menace du Nord

**Et c'est au tour des germains de faire leur apparition. **

* * *

Elle allait être en retard. Encore une fois.

Elisabetta courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Le soleil se levait sur la capitale impériale et la fille faisait de son mieux pour essayer d'arriver au palais avant que le prince Vash ne se présente dans sa chambre pour l'inviter à petit déjeuner et qu'il y trouve à sa place un lit vide et une fenêtre grande ouverte.

Elle tourna le coin de la grande rue et se précipita vers le centre-ville, trébucha, se releva et bouscula sans faire exprès le pâtissier qui se disposait à ouvrir avec les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Un juron s'échappa de sa bouche, un gros mot qui n'était pas propre d'une fille de son rang, mais elle s'en moquait. En tombant, elle s'était cassé la chemise et s'était éraflé le bras. Et si le prince Vash n'allait peut-être pas le remarquer, elle ne doutait pas que Roderich lui, allait lui demander des explications. S'il elle voulait continuer à voir Feliks et Toris, il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un autre truc. Et vite.

Dix minutes plus tard, la fille aux cheveux châtains escaladait le mur puis se faufilait par la partie arrière du jardin. Elle évita la bibliothèque où, elle le savait, Ludwig était en train d'étudier le plan de la ville et se précipita le plus silencieusement possible vers sa chambre. Elle entra sans faire de bruit et souri, satisfaite, elle avait ré…

« T'es en retard, Lisa » entendit-elle.

Trop tard. Son ami Roderich était sur son lit, les bras croisés. Elle fit une moue. Le regard du seigneur Eldestein était désapprobateur et il semblait même un peu déçu.

La fille essaya de sourire mais Roderich ne bougea pas d'un pouce et elle ne put que s'excuser.

« J-je suis désolée Rod »

Eldestein soupira et lui tendit quelque chose. Il s'agissait d'une robe jaune au reflets verts en soie. Une merveille.

« Je savais que tu arriverais probablement sale et habillée en homme, alors je t'ai préparé ça pour ton rendez-vous de ce matin. »La fille le regarda surprise, elle s'attendait plutôt à une engueulade, bien qu'elle sache que d'habitude, Roderich n'aimait pas crier.

« Sérieusement Elisabetta, tu dois arrêter. C'est la dernière fois que je t'aide » commença Roderich pendant que la fille rentrait dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

«Mais Rod, ce sont mes amis ! » se plagna la jeune fille.

« Oui mais dans deux mois, tu seras mariée au prince Vash, et moi je ne serais plus ici. Tu as déjà un certain âge Lisa, tu ne peux pas continuer à t'échapper tous le soir pour traverser la ville et aller trainer je ne sais où avec deux hommes »

La fille sortie de la salle de bain et Roderich ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait l'air d'une reine, cette robe mettant en valeur ses yeux vert clair.

Il l'obligeât à se retourner pour lui brosser les cheveux, car ceux-ci étaient remplit de feuilles et de branches cassé.

« Oui, je sais bien, tu pars et tu me laisses toute seule ! » l'accusa Elisabetta, « tout ça parce que ton oncle insiste pour que tu épouse la princesse Lili, alors que je sais que toi tu… » Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car Roderich la força à se retourner et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tais-toi. Personne ne peut le savoir » murmura-t-il, ses yeux mauves semblaient soudain plus sombres.

La fille se senti rougir et se sépara avec force, puis lui lança un regard blessé.

Ah oui, elle, elle savait. Elle savait que Roderich aimait Vash, et vice versa. Elle le savait depuis longtemps déjà. Elle avait bien pleuré le jour où elle les avait surpris à s'embrasser, derrière la fontaine. Car Elisabetta était amoureuse de Roderich et cela depuis ses 12 ans. Ce jour-là, elle avait eu le cœur brisé, et même six ans plus tard, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

Et pour son malheur, depuis deux semaines, elle était promise à Vash Zwingli et Roderich à la petite sœur de celui-ci, l'adorable Lili.

Quand elle l'avait appris, Elisabetta avait voulu mourir. Roderich ne l'aimerai jamais, et en plus, elle devrait supporter en silence être mariée à son amant. Elle ne pensa même pas au fait que ce mariage imposé était encore plus douloureux pour Roderich et Vash.

Elle ne supportait pas le prince. Il était froid et sec, avait un penchant pour les armes et était très avare, bien qu'il s'était toujours conduit admirablement avec Elisabetta.

_« Allez Lisa, ne fait pas cette tête ! » lui avait dit son ami Feliks, le fils du boucher « Ça aurait put être totalement pire, c'est-à-dire, mon dieu, imagine être mariée à un Braginski ! » s'exclama le garçon avec une voix très féminine. Toris ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, mais voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de la noble, il s'était dépêché de la prendre dans ses bras. _

_« Ne pleure pas Lisa. On trouvera une solution, tu verras »_

Roderich soupira, il aimait beaucoup Elisabetta, mais elle pouvait être vraiment intraitable quand elle était de mauvaise humeur.

« Aller, viens. Les frères Zingwli nous attendent dans la bibliothèque. »Dit-il de façon amère.

Elisabetta se séchât les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber et le suivit, sentant qu'elle détestait Roderich. Elle les détestait tous. Un jour elle partirait loin. Elle en faisait la promesse.

* * *

Vash regardait par la fenêtre de la grande bibliothèque tandis que sa sœur admirait les gros volumes un peu poussiéreux qui avaient échappé aux incendies qui s'étaient produits dans l'empire trente ans auparavant. Quand les dragons avaient commencé à disparaitre, certains avaient échappé vers l'Empire. Mais l'Empire était une terre sans magie. Personne n'en avait jamais vu, et les habitants du pays se crurent attaqués. Ils attaquèrent ces « démons venus du Nord » et ceux-ci, qui jusque-là ne leurs avaient rien fait, se défendirent. De nombreuses villes furent réduites en cendres.

Ses yeux bleu-vert parcouraient les étagères quand un livre attitra son attention. Il était en cuir, pas particulièrement gros, et assez abîmé mais on y pouvait lire sans problèmes le titre.

_LES ÎLES._

Lili attrapa le volume. Les Îles, l'ancienne terre des fées et des zulu. Le refuge des pirates.

Le domaine des Kirkland.

Elle glissa discrètement le livre dans sa poche, puis se retourna pour écouter la conversation qu'entretenait son frère avec le comodore Beilschmitd.

« En effet Majesté. Depuis cinq jours, les attaques pirates se sont multipliées, il ne se limitent pas à piller les terres du Sud, ils se rapprochent des côtes de l'Empire. » explica Ludwig de sa voix de militaire, ses cheveux blonds parfaitement peignés en arrière, ses yeux d'un bleu glacé parcourant la carte du Monde. Au Nord, le Braginskland, avec la péninsule Scandinave ; à l'est, séparé du continent par la Mer et les Îles, le Désert, et sous l'Empire, le grand Sud, la terre du soleil.

« Il semblerait que l'héritier du grand Vargas ait un besoin soudain de s'enrichir, plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. S'approcher des côtes de l'Empire est très téméraire » dit calmement le prince Vash.

« Que sa Majesté m'excuse, mais du temps de Kirkland les pirates attaquaient toutes les nations » exprima Beilschmidt. Pour le blond, ils étaient pareils : des escrocs, des canailles de la pire espèce, sans foi ni loi, des bandits. Ils méritaient pourir en prison, sans exception. Quelle différence y avait-il entre le brun du Sud et le pirate blond, disparu depuis deux ans ?

« Mais Carreido n'est pas des Îles, cher commodore. Ils se détestaient. C'est Carreido qui a tué Kirkland. Et Carreido a été élevé par Vargas. Il a, soi-disant, un _code d'honneur_ à respecter.

Ludwig resserra la mâchoire, ses dents grincèrent. Un code d'honneur, mon œil ! Son grand frère était mort à cause de Rome Vragas, et Ludwig comptait bien le venger. Il finirait avec tous les pirates.

« Et en quoi cela nous aide-t-il ? »

« Parce que avec Carreido on peut TOUJOURS arriver à un accord. » exprima le prince. « Ce qui m'inquiète plus, ce sont ses plans. Cet homme ne fait jamais rien sans raison. Et mes informateurs sont formels : il se passe quelque chose dans le Braginskland. Mon père est allé parler avec Braginski, et j'ai reçu sa lettre se matin ; l'armée nordique se prépare. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui se passe, mais si nous devons affronter Dimitri Braginski, nous aurons besoin de tous nos effectifs. Ce sont les ordres du Roi. »

Ludwig aurai bien voulu protester. Il comprenait la menace du Nord. Mais, et les pirates?

« C'est pour ça, cher commodore, que je vous somme de découvrir au plus vite ce que cherche le capitaine Carreido . Vous avez une semaine, pas plus. » Ajouta-t-il de façon autoritaire, avant de quitter la bibliothèque pour se réunir avec sa promise dans le salon.

Lili le suivit, sans rien dire.

* * *

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, un homme qui devait avoir autour de 25 ans se réveillait. Il faisait une belle journée dans la côte est de l'Empire. Avec un sourire il s'habilla puis prit son petit déjeuner. Un thé avec des tartines. Puis il essaya de mettre un peu d'ordre à ses cheveux, mais c'était peine perdue. Il se regarda, ses yeux verts examinairent son visage, ses sourcils épais qu'il détestait. Il se voyait depuis deux ans, deux ans qu'il avait été trouvé par le colonel Jones; et il navait toujours l'impression que l'homme qu'il avait en face était un étranger.

Il n'était pas près de retrouver sa mémoire.

Il soupira, remarqua qu'il était déjà 11 heures.

« Shit » se dit-il.

Il allait être en retard.


	4. Famille

"_Attrapez-le! Je le veux vivant!" s'exclamèrent au même temps deux voix profondes, tandis que les soldats se ruaient sur leur objectif._

_Les cris de leurs chefs retentirent dans les lieux de la poursuite, l'un dans les vallées du Braginskland, l'autre au port de Kiel, une petite mais prospère ville portuaire de l'Empire._

_Mais ce n'était pas facile._

_Aussi bien le dragon que le pirate échappaient à leurs hommes. "Scheisse" pensèrent-ils "Il faut vraiment **tout** faire par soi-même. Verdamnt"._

* * *

Gilbert mis pied à terre, tandis qu'il observait comment ses hommes étaient envoyés plusieurs mètres en arrière par la queue du dragon bleu, qui, malgré sa petite taille était redoutable.

Sa queue n'était pas recouverte de piques, et c'était heureux, sinon ses hommes seraient morts depuis longtemps, transpercées. Ses dents étaient pointues, le museau rond. Bleu clair avec des reflets carément blancs, ainsi que deux énormes yeux violets où Gilbert cru lire un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien, un sentiment commun à tous les êtres vivants. La peur.

Gilbert fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser avoir. Il ne pouvait (ne devait) ressentir aucune compassion pour cet animal monstrueux qui avait fait tans de ravage dans l'Empire et qu'il devait capturer, par ordre de Braginski.

Il sorti lentement son épée, fit un signe à Natasha de le suivre. Il savait parfaitement que la fille Braginski lui serait utile. Elle maniait les poignards mieux que personne. Même lui se sentait un peu jaloux du talent que possédait cette princesse.

Il sentit les yeux de son "ami" Ivan sur son dos, le jugeant, un demi-sourire amusé sur le visage. L'héritier était toujours à cheval, il observait simplement, trouvait ça amusant. À sa droite, son frère Mat, aussi à cheval. Ivan évitait ainsi tout danger à son petit frère. Matvey se limitait donc à suivre Gilbert du regard, essayant d'oublier le dragon qui avait déjà décimé la moitié des hommes de l'albinos. Aucun mort, car si bien le dragon fouetait avec force les hommes, pour l'instant il n'avait mordu aucun. Mais les soldats étaient néanmoins bléssés, la force du dragon était colossale. Et puis, ils retombaient sur des rochers.

Un cri soudain se fit entendre, un cri de démon, qui faillit les laisser sourds. Une des ailes du dragons venait d'être transpercée par Natasha, qui évita à temps le feu qui sortit de la bouche de l'animal blessé.La fille attaqua de nouveau, tandis que Gilbert enfoncait son épée dans l'une des pattes du reptile. Rapidement, il s'éloigna de lui. Ça aurait été stupide de rester à la portée d'un dragon fou de rage et bléssé. Celui-ci ne tarda pas en effet à cracher du feu tandis qu'il se tortillait pour essayer de sortir de la cave où ils se trouvaient, mais blésé comme il était, il ne pouvait ni voler ni marcher.

Il remarqua que Natasha sortait à nouveau un poignard pour viser la poitrine de l'animal. Gilbert senti son sang se glacer. Il arrêta le bras de Natasha à temps. Les yeux rubis du capitaine croisèrent les deux saphirs de la princesse. Celle ci était furieuse.

"Pour qui te prends -tu?" crachat-elle. "Laches- moi tout de suite. Je dois l'achever".

Mais Gilbert ne fléchit pas pour autant.

"Il n'en est pas question" dit tranquillement Ivan derrière eux. "Père le veux vivant, da?"

C'était vrai. Le sieur Braginski avait était intransigeant sur ce point. "Surtout ne le tuez pas. J'en ai besoin, vivant et en assez bonne santé. Utilisez tous les hommes qu'il sera nécessaire".

Gilbert lâcha finalement la main de Natalia. C'était très louche que Dimitri Braginski demande un prisonnier. Généralement, pour le Roi, des qu'il y avait un obstacle, il valait mieux l'éliminer.

Il se retourna vers Ivan qui regardait le dragon avec curiosité. Celui ci avait renoncé à bouger, il se plaignait faiblement.

"Finalement, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça." conclut Ivan. "Par contre, quand père aura finit avec lui, sa peau ferra sans doute de bonnes bottes." dit-il avec un sourire de dément. Matvey trembla devant la cruauté dont son frère faisait preuve.

Puis Ivan se rapprocha du dragon et arracha l'un des poignards de l'aile de l'animal. Celui-ci rugit de douleur. Ivan sourit de plus belle.

Gilbert sentit son cœur se serrer. Il connaissait Ivan depuis 10 ans, le savait sans pitié envers ses ennemis et assez sadique. Mais il en pu s'empêcher de se sentir déçu. Déçu car l'héritier ressemblait peut-être plus à son père qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et puis il sentit aussi la colère monter en lui. Personne n'avait le droit à torturer un animal sans défense.

C'est alors que les yeux violets du dragon le fixèrent. Il déglutit. Ses yeux avaient un regard si...humain. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il semblait trop fragile, et qu'il soufrait. De nouveau, il sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Il se dégoûtait. Il lâcha son épée, il avait chaud, très chaud.

"Nous devons réfléchir à comment nous allons le transporter" commença Ivan. "Il ne faut surtout pas l'abîmer plus qu'il ne l'est" dit-il, faussement inquiet.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais Natasha poussa soudain une exclamation de surprise.

Gilbert voulut se retourner pour voir ce qui avait fait crier la fille, mais il ne le put. Une lumière intense l'aveugla quelques instants, puis il entendit quelques mots en une langue qui lui était familière mais dont il ne comprenait rien. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le dragon avait disparu, et Matvey aussi.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans l'Empire, Antonio se battait contre trois hommes du commodore. Mais ne pensez surtout pas que le sudiste était en difficultés. Bien au contraire, il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Quand les trois marins s'étaient lancés sur lui, il s'était contenté de les regarder sans bouger et, en arrêtant le premier coup, avait demandé, "C'est tout? C'est assez injuste. À 6 contre 1, vous n'avez aucune chance." Depuis, il se battait en rigolant, et en 5 minutes il s'était débarrassé de la moitié de ses opposants. Deux étaient morts, le troisième était tombé de la falaise. À oui, c'est que j'allais oublier. Il se battaient au bord d'une falaise.

Antonio rit de plus belle quand sa lame entra dans le coeur d'un quatrième adversaire au même temps qu'il évitait l'attaque d'un autre soldat. Il le tua sur le coup.

Un cour instant, Ludwig crut voir une lumière briller dans les yeux éméraude du brun: du plaisir. Il se sentit dégoûté. Puis les yeux verts le fixèrent, et il eu peur. Ce regard terriblement beau cachait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas . Du tout.

Puis soudain le capitaine parut s'ennuyer. Il poussa le quatrième soldat en arrière, profita de ce moment là pour lui couper une jambe. Le soldat tomba en hurlant dans une flaque de sang. Puis le capitaine Carreido blessa le dernier soldat au bras, l'immobilisa et il rapprocha lentement la lame à son cou.

Soudaint, il semblait de nouveau quelqu'un de normal et les mots qui suivirent désarmèrent Ludwig.

"Je suis désolé." expliqua -t-il. "Je ne voulais pas que cela finisse ainsi" dit-il doucement. "Contrairement à ce que vous semblez pensez, cher commodore; je n'aime pas tuer des gens innocents. Mais voyez-vous, il m'est fort désagréable qu'on essaye de m'attraper. Je suis un homme simple" continua le capitaine Carreido en baisant la voix, il chuchotait presque à l'oreille du soldat, mais regardait Ludwig. "et mon plus grand trésor, c'est la liberté. J'y tiens par dessus tout .Je n'apprécie pas qu'on me jette en prison pour me pendre après un an dans un cachot. Je me défends donc."

Ludwig serra les poings autour de son épée, il aurait bien voulu répondre, il n'en croyait pas un traître mot, malgré que son ennemi parut sincère; mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir tuer le dernier soldat, et il devait protéger ses hommes.

"Je dois avouer cependant que je m'amuse quand je me bats. Je ne suis pas parfait. Mais ce que je fais, me défendre et piller quelques villages, ce n'est pas si grave. Surtout quand il y a des hommes qui ont fait bien pire, n'est-ce-pas commodore Ludwig? Abandonner sa famille, trahir son pays..."

Le blond ouvrit la bouche sous le choc.

"W-Wie? Wie weisst du das?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh Luddy, c'est que je te connais depuis longtemps déjà" expliqua le capitaine Carreido avec un sourire mauvais. "T'es presque de _la famille _".

"Ce n'est pas vrai!" hurla le commodore, oubliant l'otage du sudiste. Mais celui-ci rit de nouveau, libérant son prisonnier. Il aida le soldat à la jambe coupée à se relever et tous les deux partirent sans demander leur reste.

Le vent devint de plus en plus fort.

Antonio recula quelques pas en arrière, souriant toujours. Il se trouvait au bord du précipice.

"Vois-tu Lud c'est un peu embêtant. Je devrais te tuer. Pas que je le veuille, mais parce que t'es mon ennemi. Seulement, je ne peux pas. Je l'ai _promis_..."

Ah oui. Avouez cela n'était peut-être pas très intelligent de la part d'Antonio, mais la tête de Ludwig en valait la peine. Le blond fut si surpris qu'il lâcha son épée.

"Nein..."

Antonio soupira. "Aaahh, les hommes sont attachés à certaines choses. Moi par exemple, je le suis à ma famille, à mes amis et à certaines valeurs. C'est mon point faible. Et un Carreido tiens toujours sa parole, Beilschmidt."

Ludwig sentit ses larmes couler.

"Quand Gilbert est mort, j'ai pleuré pendant des semai-"

"Tais-toi!" hurla-t-il. "J'ai perdu ma famille à cause des pirates! Je vous hai tous!" puis il attrapa son épée et se lança sur le sudiste, qui l'esquiva sans effort. Cependant, il ne souriait plus.

"C'est domage. Je te croyais plus intelligent. Mais il est clair que tu as cru tout ce qu'on t'a raconté. Gil lui ne se serait pas fait avoir"

C'en fut trop. Ludwig oublia qu'il avait une épée, il se rua sur le brun et lui donna un coup de poing. En plein visage.

Le sudiste ne s'y attendait pas, il commença à cracher du sang.

"Eh bien. Je vois que tu lui ressembles un peu" murmura-t-il. Puis il sauta .

Ludwig le vit tomber. Il souhaita qu'il se tue. Mais quelques minutes après, il le vit nager vers un bateau qui l'attendait à quelques mètres. Il resta là jusqu'à ce que le navire disparut à l'horizon.

Il entendait encore la voix du capitaine.

_"Tu es presque de la famille"._

* * *

**Alors? Vous vous y attendiez? qu'en pensez vous? Un petit review, svp!**


	5. Courir le risque

**Salut! Parce que je suis inspirée, je laisse un autre chapitre. Bonne lecture!**

**Merci pour les reviews et les visites!**

* * *

Antonio attrapa l'échelle que lui envoyait son équipage . Au dernier moment, une femme lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à finir de monter à bord. Le capitaine sourit. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout son équipage était là, ils avaient l'air contents qu'il soit sain et sauf, malgré le bleu qu'il avait au visage; ils lui souriaient tous d'une façon qui lui réchauffa le cœur. La seule exception fut Laurens, mais c'était normal. D'ailleurs, si le garçon blond à la cicatrice ne s'était pas inquiété pour lui , il ne serait pas sur le pont mais quelque part en train de réviser l'état des cannons.

La femme qui l'avait aidé à finir son asention le regardait curieuse. Antonio lui fit signe qu'il lui raconterait tout plus tard. Dans sa cabine. La fille comprit et se permit d'étreignir Antonio, qui bien entendu se laissa faire. Une autre paire de bras l'entourèrent par la taille. Il s'agissait d'un moussaillon de 15 ans environs qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Seules différences, il avait les yeux un peu plus bleux et les cheuveux un peu plus sombre.

« Heyyy, ça va les gars ! vous allez l'étouffer ! » s'exclama un homme à la peau couleur sable et aux yeux chocolat. Il portait un pantalon bouffant en linge blanc et une espèce de turbant sur la tête, ainsi que des bracelets en or. C'était un habitant du Désert. Il devait avoir une bonne cinquantaine d'années, mais il passait pour un homme plus jeune. C'était le membre le plus respecté du navire, avec le capitaine, bien entendu.

Gutpa Muahammad avait vécut beaucoup de choses. Il connaissait toutes les routes maritimes, toutes les plantes et tous les animaux,savait lire mieux que personne les étoiles pour qu'elle guident les navires à bon port. Il paraissait tout comprendre à l'avance, il était médecin et guerrier, scientifique aussi, et connaissait l'histoire de tous les pays. Et aussi, de la même façon qu'il aimait partager ses connaissances, il avait appris, avec le temps et l'expérience, à garder certains secrets. C'était un sage. Et si bien il n'avait plus la force de ses 20 ans, il était encore vigoureux, ainsi qu'un adversaire à ne pas sous-estimer.

C'était un privilège et une chance de l'avoir parmi ses amis, et Antonio ne serait probablement arrivé à être qui il était sans son aide. Gupta avait jadis habité les terres Pharaonienes, mais ce fut avant que les armées des sultants n'envahissent cette partie du Désert, la seule du continent qui possédait un oasis. Gupta voulait devenir scribe. Mais les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme prévu.

« Muhammed a raison » grommela Laurens. « Vous voyez bien qu'il n'a rien »

Antonio sourit enchanté et serra un peu plus fort Emma contre lui. La jolie fille rougit légèrement et Laurens du faire des efforts pour ne pas gifler son capitaine.

Puis le capitaine éclata de rire, lacha ses amis, et le reste de l'équipage se rapprocha pour lui parler. Sauf Laurens qui parti en lachant des gros mots tandis que Emma le suivait en essayant de le convaincre qu'il était jaloux sans raison, puisqu'il n'avait **rien** entre le capitaine et elle.

Laurens se limita à lui tourner le dos, ce qui tapait sur les nerfs sa petite-amie et cousine.

« Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, la prochaine fois que je verrais Belward, je te jure que tu auras des raisons pour être jaloux,_ idioot_! » cria la fille.

Le cri qui s'ensuivit du s'entendre dans tout l'Empire. « _WAT_ _?! _»

Antonio sourit, c'était toujours amusant de voir ces deux là. Oh, en effet, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé d'avoir la fille aux cheveux châtains clair dans son lit. Parce que Emma était vraiment belle et trèeeeees sexi. Mais il avait compris, en connaissant les deux cousins, qu'il n'avait pas intérêt. Ensuite, Emma était devenue sa meilleure amie, et maintenant, si quelqu'un essayait quoique ce soit envers elle, il seraient deux à faire payer aux coupables. Et puis, finalement, il y avait aussi _elle. _

Antonio n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il tomberait amoureux, encore moins d'une femme avec un tel...caractère. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il mourrait d'envie de la revoir.

Sa Lovina.

« Eh Tonio, on vas où maintenant ? » demanda le moussaillon.

Le capitaine souri, et lui passa une main sur les cheveux de son petit frère. Il ne put empêcher un léger frisson lorsqu'il toucha la cicatrice qui traversait la partie droite du visage du plus jeune. Elle naissait sous le sourcil, puis arrivait jusqu'à la moitié de la joue. Il détestait cette affreuse balafre que Marco avait reçu _à cause de lui. _

« Maintenant, j'ai ce que je cherchait, _hermanito_. On rentre temporairement à la maison » L'équipage n'en était que trop content. Tous crièrent de joie et bientôt chacun fut à son poste. Oh oui, ils aimaient la mer. C'était leur vie. Mais revenir de temps en temps dans le Sud …. il n'y avait rien de mieux. Surtout que depuis deux ans, ils n'y étaient pas retournés.

Le capitaine Carreido entra dans sa cabine quand la nuit tomba. À l'intérieur l'attendaient trois personnes: son second, Gupta ainsi qu'un homme aux cheveux roux et frisés qui fumait un cigarre.

Emma lui fit signe qu'il pouvait commencer.

« Bon, j'ai eu les infos que je voulais. Pendant que vous attaquiez les côtes-bon travail au fait- j'ai eu le temps d'arriver à la capitale. Deux jours au galop. Vash est inquiet, car il se doute du fait que Braginski prépare quelque-chose. Bien sur il ne sait pas que il y a au moins un dragon -ou plus -en vie. D'après ce que notre confident m'a dit, le Roi est en visite diplomatique dans le Nord, mais ça m'étonnerait que Braginski lui dise ce qui se passe. »

« Ça tu peux le parier. Braginski n'a pas intérêt à ce que les Köhler reviennent , et dès que les Zwingli sauront que la famille royale est encore vivante, ils les aideront, malgré les incendies provoqués il y a trente ans. Braginski est un dictateur, il ne fait qu'à sa tête et profite même des gens de l'Empire qui habitent les villes proches de la frontière. Comme nous un peu quoi, mais il est bien plus dangereux, car il fait de la piraterie une affaire _politique_ » déclara Gupta.

L'homme au cigare grinça des dents. « C'est pire. N'oubliez pas, qu'il possède de la magie, _that son of a bitch. _Et qu'il l'utilisera pour détruire les pirates, puis les magiciens, et il essayera d'étendre son empire. _He's a world menace »_

_«_Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'on est entrain de faire ? Si on aide les nations contre ce...-cet homme, ils profiteront par la même occasion pour finir avec nous. Ils ne veulent pas des pirates. » dit Emma, qui ne finissait pas d'être convaincue.

« Oh tu sais...j'ai vécu quand les pirates n'existaient pas. J'avais 15 ans et il n'y avait pas une grande différence... »expliqua Gupta « il y avait des gens bon, des gens mauvais, et puis des gens qui n'étaient ni mauvais, ni gentils, mais au moins tu pouvait être sur que tu trouverais d'une façon où d'une autre le goût de la vie. Toutes les nations avaient des roi. Imparfaits mais pas absoluts. Et ça, Dimitri veut nous le voler. Bien entendu, connaître Rome Vargas changea un peu les choses...mais je préfère renoncer à la mer plutôt que de savoir que mes petits enfants vivront sous les ordres de ce _seth_»

Il crachat pratiquement le mot, seth voulant dire « mage noir ».

« Personne ne t'oblige à le faire Emma. Tu es libre de choisir. L'idée ne me plaît pas non plus, mais je suis prêt à courir le risque » déclara Antonio.

La fille le fusilla du regarde.

«Toi ne joue pas les héros ! » lui reprocha-t-elle « Je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu veux aider les Köhler. Par intérêt. T'es égoïste, comme d'habitude. Tu crois peut-être que je ne suis pas inquiète pour lui aussi ? »

« Personne ne te juge, _young girl_. Tous ici nous agissons par intérêt.. _It's real life »_

« Que peut-tu nous dire sur la magie Allister ? Tu...la sens ? » demanda Gupta.

« _Well_, plus ou moins. Je suis arrivé a lancer un sort de feu il y a quelque heures. Vous savez comment ça marche. La magie n'existe qu'aux Îles et dans le Nord. Les porteur de magie sont respectivement les fées et les dragons. Les sorciers sommes dans l'obligation de protéger ces créatures. En échange, ils savent _utiliser_ la magie. Mais quand Braginski a tués les dragons, la magie des fées a diminué elle aussi. »

« S'il y a ne soit-il qu'un dragon, il doit y avoir des sorciers du Nord –. On doit les trouver. » déclara Gupta.

« Oui, mais pour cela, il faut d'abord aller dans le Sud. Nous avons besoin de certaines choses...de certaines personnes aussi »

« C'est comme tu diras, Tonio, c'est toi le capitaine. »

Antonio sourit, bien qu'il n'avait plus très envie. Il se sentait soudainement las.

Emma déclara qu'elle allait diriger le bateau pendant quelques heures, et Gupta parti se coucher. Allister, cependant, ne bougea pas. Il s'installa même dans le fauteuil du capitaine.

« Et bien, j'espère que t'es content. Si tout marche comme prévu, dans pas longtemps, tu auras récupéré ton meilleur ami, tu sauveras le monde, tu auras tenu ta promesse, ton restera dans l'histoire , tu seras riche et tu pourras te retirer pour vivre en paix avec ta belle Vargas. Finalement, tout est bien qui fini bien » déclara Allister.

Le capitaine grimaça en réponse.

« Oh oui ! Ou alors, il se pourrait que je ne trouve jamais Francis, que je ne puisse tenir mes promesses, que Lovina ne veuille plus me parler, que Ludwig essaye de me tuer, que ton frère essaye de me tuer, et que si jamais ils n'arrivent pas, je sois exécuté par ce fou de Braginski. »

Allister éclata en un grand rire. « Je peux t'assurer quelque-chose, c'est que Arthur essayera de te tuer, en effet. D'ailleurs, il est probable que le reste de la famille ainsi que son équipage. Quant à Ludwig...bref, ce ne sont pas mes oignons, mais tu devrais essayer de lui faire apprendre la vérité. Peut-être que notre confident pourrait le faire, mmm ? »

Antonio soupira. « Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'un Kirkland serait en train de me donner des conseil, je l'aurais probablement envoyé voir un médecin. »

« Je le fais pour Francis...enfin, peut-être aussi pour cet imbécile d'Arthur. En tout cas, je te suis reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir tué, il y a deux ans »

« J'ai fait la plus grosse stupidité de ma vie, il y a deux ans. Je ne peux pas perdre Francis. Pas après avoir perdu Gilbert. »

« Ça fait dix ans que Gilbert est mort, Antonio. » Le regard noir du capitaine le fit comprendre à quel point ça lui faisait encore mal. Même si quelques heures auparavant il en avait parlé à Ludwig comme si de rien n'était, la perte de l'albinos avait été dure pour le pirate.

« Je vois. Francis aussi me racontait parfois qu'après tout ce temps, il avait encore des cauchemard avec ce jour là. Je suis désolé. »

« Ne ment pas Allister. Tu t'en fiches. Trève de bavardages, voici ce que tu est venu chercher. » dit le capitaine en lui tenant un flacon apparament vide. Pourtant, aux yeux d' Allister, ce flacon semblait être de grande valeur car il le prit avec précaution , le regarda pendant quelques secondes puis le mis délicatement dans sa poche.

« Est-ce que tu sais où il est ? » demanda Antonio qui n'aimait pas le silence. Ne sachant si le brun parlait de Francis ou d'Arthur , Allister répondit :

« Si je n' avait pas du aller à l'Empire i mois , je n'aurais jamais su qu' Arthur était vivant. Ma famille ne le sait pas encore. Quand à Francis...on le trouvera. Il suffit qu'Arthur redevienne lui-même, et je t'assure, il remuera terre et mer pour le retrouver. »

Antonio fit une moue. _Qu'Arthur redevienne lui-même ,_ il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée.

* * *

**Alors, qui veut savoir un peu plus sur Köhler et Arthur? Enfin bref. Au cas où, je precise que Gupta es Egypte, Laurens =Holande, Marco =Portugal, Emma =Belgique, Allister =Ecosse (3), Belward =Suède (oui, vous avez bien lu) et Soren = Denmark. Ah oui; ici Belgique et Holande sont cousins et fiancés, Emma est le second d¡Espagne et Romano esf femme. J'aime bien Lovino, mais c'est plus que tout pour équilibrer le nombre de filles-garçons. Les autres je crois que vous les avez reconnu xD à plus!**


	6. Terres du Sud

**Alors, tout d'abord , ce chapitre a été vraiment dificile à écrire. Finalement ce n'est qu'un petit chapitre de transition qui sert à présenter la famille Vargas et le sud. Aux prochains chapitres, il y aura Angleterre et les dragons, c'est promis.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

La terre du Soleil.

Ce n'était pas par hasard que l'on appelait le Sud ainsi. Cette vaste étendue sous l'Empire profitait sans aucun doute du climat le plus agréable de la planète. Les champs étaient verts et offraient les fruits les plus savoureux, la température était toujours agréable, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Il ne pleuvait que 4 mois par an, suffisament pour permettre aux arbres et aux plantes de pousser et d'offrir à ses habitants un paysage paradisiaque. Les plages de sable fin étaient propres, la mer d'un bleu transparent. Les ressources étaient nombreuses, depuis les légumes et les fruits cultivés, passant par l'élevage et l'artisanat, pour finir avec les pierres précieuses extraites de la montagne, bien que dans le Désert il y en avait de bien plus belles. Le soleil sortait tôt le matin et se couchait tard le soir, les habitants étaient généralement chaleureux et accueillants avec le visiteur. Les sudistes avaient une longue tradition de la fête, la musique. Leur cuisine était délicieuse et très saine. Honnêtes, ils avaient une notion du travail que beaucoup de pays envieraient : ils trouvaient que travailler ouvrait leur esprit, que si parfois c'était douloureux, la douleur ne leur rappelait que trop bien qu'ils étaient vivants, que la fatigue les poussait à se surpasser eux-mêmes, que le fruit de leur effort valait toujours la peine et que leurs salaires n'étaient qu'une façon de faciliter le commerce dans leur territoire, un juste prix pour leur effort et ceux des autres. Il y avait des riches et des moins riches, mais tous les habitants mangeaient à leur faim, protégés par le seigneur. Il n'y avait pas de famille royale, le pouvoir de ces terres résidait dans le commerce.

Oh, bien sûr, tout n'était pas parfait. Le sens du devoir et l'honnêteté n'empêchaient pas la cupidité, la vanité, l'ambition. Elle n'implique pas non plus le manque de malice.

Le Sud était une nation pacifique, mais elle avait beaucoup souffert dans le passé. Avant que l'Empire ne se crée, beaucoup de bandits avaient fait des incursions dans le Sud, s'étaient appropriés de certaines terres. Les premiers sudistes avaient été pris par surprise. Puis ils s'en étaient sortis. Comme dans toutes les guerres, au début, les colons avaient été détestés, la cohabitation avait été difficile, mais avec le temps, les rancœurs avaient étés oubliées, les colons s'étaient mariées aux habitants sudistes-. Le Sud avait développé une force maritime importante bien que la terrestre n'existait pas. Entre autres, leurs fameux corsaires s'assuraient de maintenir la paix et les bonnes relations avec les autres pays.

Les pirates n'étaient apparus que bien après. Ils avaient renoncé aux lois et à la protection du seigneur. C'étaient des corsaires qui rêvaient de liberté, influencés par marins venus des Îles.

Et lorsque le pirate le plus connut du Sud avait décidé de rentrer à la maison, il était revenu très riche. Le nouveau seigneur du pays. Et autour du seigneur c'étaient développés des liens de loyauté et d'amitié. Son fils ainé, pour protéger sa famille, n'avait pas tardé à organiser une « garde », des …mercenaires qui avaient juré protéger la _« famiglia »_ par-dessus tout.

Ce jour -là un des hommes de don Veneziano informait celui-ci du fait que le bateau de Rome venait d'être aperçu.

« Donc _il capitano _Carreido reviens dans le Sud. Vraiment, quel _honneur_ » répondit avec sarcasme un homme aux cheveux brun foncé et aux yeux miel. Il avait un poignard à la main et ne semblait qu'écouter à moitié ce qu'on lui disait. Il fit un signe de la main pour indiquer au mercenaire qu'il pouvait sortir. Dès que la porte fut fermée, il lança de toutes ses forces le poignard contre le mur d'en face, ne s'inquiétant pas du tout s'il abimait le bois pourtant cher dont la salle était faite.

« T'as entendu _fratello_ ? Le petit protégé de notre père revient à la maison. »

Un rire lui répondit. « Voilà bien une nouvelle qui plaira à ma nièce préférée ». Celui qui venait de parler était un homme aux cheveux blonds, quelque chose de rare dans le Sud. La peau aussi foncée que son frère, l'ainé avait pourtant les yeux bleus. Il était allongé sur un canapé près de la fenêtre à l'étage supérieur de la propriété des Vargas, avec vue sur la mer. Il mangeait des fraises avec délicatesse tandis qu'il se regardait dans un miroir, vérifiant qu'il avait l'air aussi séduisant que d'habitude.

Son frère roula des yeux devant son attitude, puis se contenta de lancer un autre poignard sortit d'on ne sait où.

« Et puis, je comprends notre petite Lovina. Tonio est un jeune homme très beau, il faut dire que j'ai moi-même envie de ….. »

«Pour l'amour du ciel, Romano ! » s'exclama son frère. « Cesse de me parler de _tes envies. _Je ne veux rien savoir. Et puis, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ce mec. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que notre père lui a vu. Lui donner son bateau ! C'est nous, ses héritiers ! En tant qu'ainé, tu aurais dû protester ! » Lui reprocha son frère pour la…à vrai dire, Romano s'était arrêté de compter il y avait bien longtemps.

« Oh mais c'est que ça m'a bien arrangé, tu sais ? Moi qui ai horreur de me salir. La vie de pirate n'est pas faite pour moi, Veneziano. Mon joli visage se serait abimé, pour ne pas parler de mes magnifiques cheveux. Non, non, non. Je suis né pour vivre dans un palais. »

Son frère grogna tandis qu'il lui lançait un regard noir. Il avait bien envie de lancer son dernier poignard à son frère, histoire de lui faite une belle cicatrice sur son joli visage. Mais c'était sa famille….même s'il lui faisait la honte devant ses amis.

« Tu n'es pas un prince Romano. Les palais, l'argent, il faut les conserver »

« Et toi tu sais le faire à merveille. Avec tes _maffiosi… »_

Veneziano ne put s'empêcher de sourie. À oui, ses hommes étaient bien efficaces. Les sudistes avaient un profond respect pour Rome Vargas, mais il y avait toujours des ennemis qui convoitaient leur position, et ça, Veneziano n'allait pas le permettre. Et puis, il aimait bien semer la terreur parmi ses ennemis. On le disait un peu sadique, un fou des poignards, et à qui le sang ne dérangeait pas.

« Mais pour conserver le pouvoir, _fratello mio, il_ faut aussi donner le change devant la population. Organiser des réceptions, écouter les plaintes des habitants, leurs misères, les aider, faire des fêtes, recevoir les ambassadeurs des autres pays, se faire des amis… Je ne doute point que tu aurais fait un très bon pirate, redoutable même, mais Antonio s'en occupe à ta place, il nous enrichit et il n'est pas si mauvais que ça. »

Veneziano lui lança un regard noir, sentant des envies meurtrières contre un certain brun aux yeux verts.

Il sourit ironiquement.

« Pas si mauvais que ça ? On voit que tu parles trop avec Feliciano. Lui il ne voit jamais rien de mauvais. Je me demande comment on peut être aussi innocent. Il a quand même 18 ans ! Mais non, pour mon fils_, la vitta es bella,_ tout le monde est agréable, tout le monde est gentil. »

Romano adressa a son frère un beau sourire, un sourire à dents blanches qui faisait soupirer toutes les filles de la ville, et plus d'un garçon.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes tant et tu le surprotèges ? Que Feli est ton préféré ? »

Veneziano ne put s'empêcher de rougir. « Je n'ai pas de préféré, ce sont tous les deux mes enfants. Je les aime pareil. Oh et puis, _cazo di merda_ ! Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner ! »

Et puis il partit de la chambre en murmurant deux ou trois insultes à l'égard de l'impertinent de son frère.

Au moins on pouvait deviner de qui Lovina tenait son joli vocabulaire. Romano décida qu'il était l'heure d'aller voir ses neveux.

Ils étaient tous deux dans la salle à manger. Feliciano dégustait un plat de pasta qui avait l'air délicieux tandis que Lovina, âgée de 20 ans, lisait un livre assise face à son frère tandis qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que son frère lui racontait.

« Et bien » se dit leur oncle « pour une fois qu'elle est calme, ça ne vas pas durer ».

Il entra dans la salle. Feli ne tarda pas à se lever pour le saluer. Comprendre par saluer : le prendre dans ses bras tandis qu'il l'appelait « Tonton » et qu'il répétait « Veeee—«

Lovina par contre se limita à les regarder quelque instants puis tourna une page de son livre. Romano sourit. Lovina était sa préférée parce qu'elle lui rappelait son frère, mais en plus traitable.

Quand il put se liberer de Feliciano , il s'assit à côté de sa nièce, sourit en imaginant à l'avance la situation, et laissa tomber un « Antonio est de retour » qui glaça le sang de la plus jeune.

Il vit jeune femme se précipiter dans le corridor. Celle-ci arriva quand le pirate entrait dans la grande salle. Il la suivit calmement, tandis que Feli courait pour aller dire bonjour à Emma et Marco.

Impossible de se perdre, avec les cris que la plus jeune laissait entendre.

"Deux ans, espèce de salaud!" criait-elle. Et une longue liste d'insultes suivait cette remarque. Il arriva à temps pour voir comment Antonio prenait la fille par la taille pour l'embrasser avec passion, la faisant taire d'une façon qu'il trouva très interresante, et il se promit de l'utiliser avec son amant. Il n'imaginait pas tandis qu'il voyait Don Veneziano grogner à l'autre bout de la salle et Feli faire "Oooohhh" avec Emma; que le retour de Carreido allait changer la vie de ses neveux à jamais.

* * *

**Et oui...le père des Italies c'est 2p! Veneziano et leur oncle c'est 2p! Romano. Au début, je ne pensais pas les faire apparaitre, mais j'avais besoin d'un mafioso et je n'avais jamais décrit les 2p! donc j'ai risqué. Ce n'est pas trop réussit, mais bon, j'aime quand même le résultat. Il faut dire que j'adore le 2p! mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'apparaitront pas beaucoup et ce ne sera que quelques personnages secondaires, comme ici.**

**Reviews?**


	7. La famille Jones

**Salut! Alors, comme promis, voici Angleterre. Et aussi, Amérique, Japon et Nouvelle-Zélande!**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Arthur retira sans efforts la lame de la cuve d'eau glacée après l'avoir chauffé au rouge. Elle était légère malgré le manche baigné en argent et incrusté de pierreries. C'était une arme superbe. Il essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient son front ; brandit l'épée-il fallait bien qu'il l'essaye.

Quiconque l'eu regardé serait resté impressionné en voyant ce jeune homme blond manier l'arme. Arthur n'était pas un de ces grand colosses qui intégraient les forces de l'armée (toutes des brutes écervelées si on lui demandait son avis), malgré son corps bien formé, il était plutôt maigre, semblait faible. Cependant, lorsqu'il tenait une arme en main, la chose changeait : il utilisait l'arme avec assurance et même élégamment, tandis qu'un sentiment de bonheur, de puissance même, l'envahissait. Ses yeux émeraude brillèrent brièvement lorsqu'il porta l'estocade finale contre une pauvre et inoffensive poutre en bois. Satisfait, il rangea l'arme dans son étui en cuir.

Il sourit, fier de lui. Il avait fini l'épée bien avant le délai. C'était une bonne chose. Le colonel Jones serait content. Il n'aimait pas attendre, encore moins quand il s'agissait d'un cadeau pour son fils bien-aimé.

Rien n'était jamais trop beau ni trop bon pour Alfred.

Arthur repensa à la « petite fête » que le colonel avait préparée pour le 20ème anniversaire de son fils. Toutes les personnalités de la région avaient été invitées, tout avait été préparé au détail. Le colonel espérait ainsi présenter son fils en société, assurer certaines rencontre qui pourraient être d'intérêt pour le futur de son fils. Il tenait bien, lui qui était sur le point de se retirer, à ce que son fils soit connu et admiré.

Le forgeron eu un sourire amusé tandis qu'il assurait la porte de son atelier avec un gros cadenas. Comme si Alfred F. Jones avait besoin d'être présenté.

Ce jeune homme plein d'énergie était depuis longtemps connu dans la région. D'abord pour ses bêtises, il s'échappait alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin de la demeure familiale pour aller se perdre des heures dans la forêt. À 7 ans, il s'était enfui vers la côte, pour voir « les serpents marins », d'après lui. Il prétendait les combattre pour qu'ils ne représentent plus jamais une menace pour les marins. Ses parents l'avaient retrouvé la nuit endormi dans une grotte. Avec 10 ans, malgré son statut de noble, il partait en ville pour jouer avec ses amis…c'est-à-dire presque tous les gamins de son âge, indépendamment de leur classe sociale. Tous l'aimaient bien, malgré qu'il aime bien se moquer avec ses petits camarades du vieux pécheur et de certains notables de la ville, comme le maire, ce gros monsieur au nez crochu. On l'entendait jurer contre tous ces « petits sauvages » à chaque fois qu'ils leur préparaient un mauvais coup .On lui pardonnait aussi avoir fait fuir de l'enclos les chèvres du berger, d'avoir caché le chat de Mme Smitchd, de s'être introduit dans l'auberge de la ville pour essayer de gouter les meilleures bières du pays-.

Lorsqu'il eut 14 ans, son père avait décidé qu'il allait trop fort. Il l'interdit de quitter le château, sous peine de ne plus y rentrer. Bien entendu, Alfred désobéit. Son père tint sa promesse, il ne le laissa pas entrer. Il passa deux jours devant la porte du château, à supplier sous la pluie son père de le laisser revenir. C'était en plein hiver.

Depuis, il n'osa plus jamais désobéir le colonel Jones, commença à se centrer dans ses études.

Il allait devenir amiral.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde s'attendait, Alfred, qui jusque-là n'avait aucune curiosité intellectuelle, devint un élève exemplaire. Adolescent, il avait toujours la même énergie qui l'avait caractérisé dans son enfance. Il ne se calma pas, au contraire, il centra toute son énergie à devenir le meilleur de sa promotion. Il voulait être un héros.

Il fit de nouveaux amis, garda les anciens, malgré que certains quittèrent la ville pour la capitale. Il se trouva aussi des rivaux, jaloux de ce petit riche si bruyant, si indiscipliné, et malgré tout si doué.

Il finit sa formation avec des honneurs, premier de sa promotion, ce qu'il fêta le soir même en compagnie de ses amis, s'enivrant comme jamais. Le lendemain, lui ne se rappelait de rien, mais toute la ville parlait de l'événement. D'après ce qu'Alfred lui avait raconté, le colonel avait eu la honte de sa vie.

« Papa n'était pas content du tout, hahaha » avait déclaré Alfred avec un grand sourire, pas plus gêné que ça.

« ARTYYY ! » entendit-il soudain. Il vit avec horreur comment le garçon en question se lançait sur lui. Il faillit étouffer quand les bras de son ami l'entourèrent, tandis que celui-ci hurlait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Derrière lui, un jeune homme à la peau bronzée éclata de rire- Il était grand, musclé, les cheveux plutôt blonds et bouclés. Ses yeux chocolat regardèrent Arthur d'un air moqueur.

À ses côtés se tenait un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux encore plus noirs, à la peau blanche légèrement rosée. Ses lèvres étaient fines, presque une ligne rouge .La première fois qu'Arthur l'avait vu, il l'avait pris pour une de ces filles nobles que l'on laisse jamais sortir, de peur que le soleil n'abime leur peau de porcelaine. Il était petit et maigre, calme, parlait d'une voie basse et mélodieuse. Ce jour-là il portait une cape blanche qui cachait ses vêtements, et malgré sa coupe de cheveux, la beauté fragile et légère de Kiku Honda n'aidèrent pas à le détromper. Il la prit bien pour une fille, une charmante jeune femme qui le fixait d'un regard troublant. Encore impacté par cette beauté, il s'inclina pour lui faire un baisemain, bredouillant un timide « Enchanté » et c'est là que l'illusion prit fin.

Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, Arthur se retrouva plaqué contre le sol, une épée à la gorge un pied contre sa poitrine et le visage de Kiku Honda à 5 centimètres du sien. Son regard avait pris soudain un teint dangereux. Arthur déglutit, surpris. De près il put apprécier qu'il s'agisse d'un homme, un homme qui en plus avait l'air très fâché.

Tandis qu'Alfred l'aidait à se relever, cachant avec mal un énorme sourire, Jack, le blond aux yeux chocolats lui expliqua que Kiku n'était pas habitué au contact physique.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Kiku s'inclina ; « Je vous présente mes excuses, Arthur-san. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer ».

Arthur était encore trop surpris, et se sentait mal-à-l'aise de s'être laisser faire si facilement. De plus, Honda l'avait mis à terre très vite, et il n'avait pas été capable de se défendre. Il avait horreur de ça. Ils allaient penser qu'il était faible….il ne supportait pas cette idée.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait été recueilli 2 ans auparavant par le colonel Jones. Trouvé entre les restes d'une des deux épaves qui venaient être d'attaqué par des pirates, accroché à un bout de bois. Les hommes des colonels avaient failli de ne pas le voir. Beaucoup trop de cadavres flottaient autour du bateau en flammes, pour qu'on le remarqua, encore moins étant donné qu'il était blessé à la tête, saignant abondamment.

Le colonel Jones, qui pourchassait le plus célèbre pirate de l'époque, le capitaine Kirkland, n'était pas arrivé à temps pour empêcher le massacre. Les deux bateau brulaient, tels des bûchers géants. Le colonel Jones ne reconnaissait pas quel était l'un des deux, mais l'autre, il savait qu'il appartenait à l'Empire.

Personne ne savait à quoi ressemblait Kirkland car celui-ci, pirate et magicien au même temps, utilisait sur lui un sort pour que même ce qui l'avaient affrontés ne se rappellent plus de son visage. Ils ne gardaient qu'un souvenir flou. C'est pour cela que personne ne reconnut Arthur. Quand celui-ci se réveilla, il ne se rappelait de rien. Il était dans la maison du colonel, dans une chambre d'invités. Il avait été soigné. On lui expliqua qu'une balle l'avait touché à la tête.

Quand il put enfin se lever-il avait été sérieusement blessé, deux mois étaient passés. Il se demandait qui il était, mais il n'avait rien. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de se rappeler, il se heurtait à un mur noir. La seule chose qu'il tenait de son passé, c'était son nom. Sur sa chemise, brodé en noir il y avait écrit un seul mot _: Arthur._

Pendant ce temps, il avait connu Alfred. Malgré le fait qu'Arthur n'avait pas été ravi de sa compagnie au début, n'osant pas l'insulter mais en grommelant à chaque fois, « stupide gamin surexcité », ils avaient fini par devenir amis. Têtu comme lui seul, l'invité du colonel avait voulu sortir bien avant d'être complétement guéri. Il était reconnaissant des soins qu'on lui destinait, mais il trouvait ça lassant. C'est à cette occasion, alors qu'il se promenait dans le grand jardin du colonel, qu'il croisa Alfred. Depuis, le plus jeune s'était pris d'affection pour lui, l'entrainant malheureusement dans toutes ses bêtises. Bien sûr, Alfred avait d'autres amis, Jack et Kiku n'étaient que les plus proches, mais Arthur était le seul qui restait à la maison, et Alfred commença à le voir comme son frère.

Le colonel fut attendri par cette amitié, puisque son fils cadet avait disparu alors qu'Alfred n'avait que 3 ans, et bien que le garçon aux yeux bleus n'en avait jamais parlé, mais il avait toujours ressentit le besoin d'avoir un frère. Il prit Kirkland sous sa protection, lui offrit un travail de forgeront. Il s'installa dans l'ancien atelier, travaillait les matins, puis revenait passer le soir au château. Il n'avait pas le même statut que son sauveur, mais était toujours le bienvenu.

« Lâche-moi, espèce d'idiot ! » grogna celui aux yeux verts. « Qui t'as permis de me serrer comme ça ? Stupide gamin ! »

Jack rit de plus belle, tandis qu'un sourire timide ourla les lèvres de Kiku

« Alfred-san, vous savez que vous êtes très fort. Vous pouvez lui faire mal. Et puis je crois aussi que vous l'embarrassez »

« Il ne m'embarrasse pas ! Et il n'est pas si fort que ça « nia Athur en se dégageant « C'est juste que je trouve que c'est une attitude enfantine, pas besoin de me crier dessus alors qu'on s'est vu ce matin même »

« Aller Arty, ne boude pas » railla Jack.

Arthur lui lança un regard noir : « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! ». Jack ne l'écouta pas et passa un bras autour d'Arthur, pour l'attirer contre lui et lui ébouriffer es cheveux. Il aimait bien Arthur, le trouvait très amusant.

Arthur protesta mais se laissa faire. Ça l'agaçait que des hommes plus jeunes que lui le traitent comme ça, mais il aimait bien ce petit groupe et s'amusait toujours avec eux. Mais ça, il ne l'admettrait jamais.

« On se disait que tu prenais beaucoup de temps, tu es resté deux heures de plus que d'hab ! » explica Jack.

« Oui Iggy ! Dis-nous ce que tu faisais ! » S'exclama Alfred. Il avait les yeux brillants, car son anniversaire approchait et était excité à l'idée de la grande fête que son père avait organisée. C'était bien son genre, tiens.

Arthur fronça ses épais sourcils « Ne m'appelez pas non plus comme ça ! »

« Si j'avais eu un chat, je l'aurais appelé Iggy. C'est cool, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu ressembles à un chattons quand tu te fâches, alors je vais t'appeler Iggy. » Lui avait expliqué Alfred. Arthur lui en avait flanqué une bonne.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu prépares ? » demanda Alfred curieux.

« Rien qui te concerne. C'est une demande »

« Alfred-san, je vous rappelle que votre père nous attend au château » dit Kiku d'une voix douce, essayant de détourner l'attention d'Alfred.

Mais celui-ci ne marcha pas.

« C'est quelque chose pour moi ? Mon cadeau ? Hein,que c'est ça, hein ? » Demanda Alfred en sautillant.

« Je ne me fatiguerais jamais à faire quelque chose pour toi ! » répondis Arthur, mais Jack et Kiku échangèrent un regard complice. Mis à part l'épée, dont ils savaient l'existence, tous les trois avaient préparé un cadeau pour Alfred. Et ça avait été idée d'Arthur.

« Noooon, je suis sûr que tu m'offriras quelque chose » déclara Alfred très sûr de lui.

« Jamais de la vie !» cria Arthur « Si jamais je t'offre quelque chose, ce sera pour me débarrassé de toi ! Bon, on nous attend au château » déclara-t-il pour commencer à marcher aux côtés de Kiku, tandis que Jack riait, et Alfred restait en arrière, regardant d'un air impatient la porte de l'atelier.

« Aller, Al, viens ! » cria Jack.

« Ehhh, mais c'est moi qui devrait marcher en tête ! » s'exclama –t-il soudain, criant pour les rattraper.

Le soir même, au dinner, le colonel leur annonça une étonnante nouvelle.

« Alfred, demain nous recevons une personnalité importante. Le commodore Ludwig Beilschmidt sera notre invité. Il a une proposition à te faire. »

Alfred regarda son père avec des yeux ronds. « Beilschmnidt ? L'ami du prince Vash? »

« C'est exact »

« Et pourquoi ? Que me vaut-il cet honneur? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je sais que le commodore est à la poursuite du Roi des Pirates, il y a deux jours, il a été sur le point de l'attraper, mais Carreido s'est sauv…»

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Arthur venait de s'étrangler avec le vin et toussait violemment.

Les Jones le regardèrent étonné.

« Arthur, ça va mon garçon ? » demanda le colonel.

Arthur toussa encore quelques instants, puis utilisa la serviette pour s'essuyer.

« J-je suis désolé, colonel. Je ne s-sais pas ce qui m'a p-pris » s'excusa le jeune homme.

Alfred cependant le regarda intensément. C'était bizarre qu'Arthur réagisse comme ça, lui qui se tenait à table de façon impeccable.

Arthur lui n'en savait pas plus. Il avait réagi en entendant ce nom, _Carreido._

Alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant, ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

Il se sentait soudain mal-à-l'aise.

_Qu'est-ce-que ça voulait dire ?_

* * *

**Je crois que c'est mon chapitre le plus long. Un petit review?**


	8. Responsabilités

**Je suis inspirée et la semaine qui vient j'ai des cours intensifs d'allemand, donc je publie ce chapitre et peut-être le prochain. J'espère que vous allez apprécier. **

**Braginski, Russie, Canada, Ucraine, Prusse, Denmark, Suède, Islande et Norvège.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

« Il vous a échappé ? » demanda Braginski d'un ton glacial.

Les chasseurs étaient revenus au palais avec la mauvaise nouvelle. Le Roi n'avait pas été content. Pas du tout.

Gilbert haussa des épaules.

« Il a eu de l'aide » se limita-t-il à répondre. Ivan lui regardait la scène sans plus. Ils perdaient le temps. Matvey avait disparu aussi. Il était inquiet pour son petit frère, bien trop faible pour se débrouiller tout seul, encore moins pour faire face à un dragon. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, sortir le chercher. Il avait bien promis à sa mère qu'il prendrait soin de sa famille.

« Comment-ça de l'aide ? » demanda le Roi d'un ton froid.

« De la magie, votre Altesse. Quelqu'un a dut l'aider »

« C'est impossible ! Il n'y a plus de magiciens dans le Nord ! »

« Pas de dragons non plus en principe… » Dit Gilbert d'une voix neutre. Le Roi le fixa d'un regard terrible. Cet étranger serait-il en train de se moquer de lui par hasard ? Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

« Faites très attention, Herr Beilschmidt. Personne ne se moque de moi sans payer les conséquences…»

« Avec tout mon respect, Votre Altesse, mais vous avez besoin de moi »répondit-il tranquillement.

Ivan sourit. Quel culot ! N'importe qui serait mort de peur en entendant la menace cachée dans les mots du Roi, mais pas Gilbert. Ou plutôt, s'il avait peur, l'albinos ne voulait pas le montrer. Ivan se demanda si c'était ça que l'on appelait le courage. Ou peut-être que Gilbert n'était qu'un idiot après tout.

Le regard du Roi s'obscurcit quelques secondes.

« Vous êtes un arrogant, capitaine Beilschmidt. Un jour vous allez le payer cher. Malheureusement vous avez raison. Je ne vous cacherais donc pas que j'ai bien envie de m'amuser à vous torturer, mais ce serait une perte de temps. »

Ivan haussa un sourcil. Il était vrai que Gilbert était le meilleur des soldats, mais de là à « avoir besoin de lui … ». Gilbert avait toujours bénéficié d'un certain statut. Il se demandait bien pour quelles raisons le Roi le supportait, mais n'avait jamais posé la question. La seule fois qu'il avait essayé, Gilbert lui avait répondu un aimable « Et ta sœur ? ». Il aurait bien pu insister d'avantage, mais Ivan n'était pas du type à tourner en rond autour d'une question qui lui semblait secondaire. Peut-être ne l'était-ce pas tant que ça.

« Je vous considère responsable de ce désastre. Vous allez me trouver ce dragon. Je veux aussi que vous récupériez mon fils. Et gare à vous si Matvey à une seule égratignure. Vous avez intérêt à réussir Gilbert. Sinon, il se pourrait bien que j'informe aux autorités de l'Empire de votre présence dans mes terres »

Gilbert pâlit. Bien qu'il fût difficile de le remarquer étant donné la couleur naturelle de sa peau, Ivan le connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour en être sûr.

Gilbert, quand à lui, serra les dents. Quel salaud. Maintenant que leur accord arrivait à leur fin, le Roi en profitait…

« Et vous savez que ces gens-là ne badinent pas avec les criminels. Trahison, aide aux pirates, tentative d'assassinat d'un membre de la famille royale… Vous ne pourriez pas quitter le Braginskland comme vous le vouliez. Quel dommage, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Ivan ouvrit les yeux surpris. Il savait que Gilbert été recherché, lui-même le leur avait confirmé, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Dès qu'il verrait Soren, il lui raconterait.

« Vous vouliez partir dans un mois, si je ne me trompe ? Et bien vous ne partirez pas tant que vous mènerez à bien votre mission »

Gilbert foudroya du regard le Roi. Il était pris au piège. Il ne pouvait qu'obéir.

« Je me compromets de ramener l'animal et votre fils, votre Altesse. » répondit Gilbert d'un ton haineux tandis qu'il s'inclinait puis quittait la salle, laissant les Baginski seuls.

* * *

Soren regarda pour la énième fois son sac. Ça faisait au moins une heure qu'il préparait ses affaires. Celles-ci étaient éparpillées dans la chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Il poussa un cri de frustration et s'allongeât sur le lit, sentant bien qu'il allait devenir fou. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Depuis trois mois, sa vie était devenue un enfer.

* * *

_Quand il avait eu 20 ans, sa tante lui avait révélé la vérité : _

_« Tu es l'héritier légitime » Soren-sans-nom était soudain, en quelques mots, mort pour laisser la place à Mathias Köhler, roi du Nord._

_Et toutes les obligations et la responsabilité que ça entrainait étaient arrivées avec ce nom. La fierté d'appartenir à la royauté l'avait vite abandonné deux jours après, lorsque sa tante était morte. _

_La discussion qu'il avait eue avec son cousin Berwald avait détruit leur famille à jamais. Cela c'était passé 11 ans auparavant. _

_Il ne s'était pas souvent entendu avec Berwald Oxentiera, cependant, c'était quand-même son cousin. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, dans une petite ferme de la péninsule Scandinave. Ils se chamaillaient tout le temps, étant bien trop différents pour jouer ensemble. Mais ils s'aimaient bien malgré tout. Mathias avait en plus un côté protecteur, alors que Berwald n'avait pas du tout besoin d'être protégé. Bien au contraire. Grand comme une montagne, ce blond à lunettes inspirait plutôt du respect. _

_Berwald ne parlais pas beaucoup, était tranquile. Tout le contraire de Soren. Mais lui aussi avait fini par aimer son cousin._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprit que celui-ci était un Kohler._

_Ce jour-là, ils se disputèrent à grands cris. Heureusement, personne ne pouvait les entendre, leur maison étant à plusieurs kilomètres du village._

_Berwald était bien entendu jaloux, mais le problème n'était pas là. Non, le problème était que, selon lui, Soren devait tout faire pour récupérer le trône. Il fallait renverser le tyran, restaurer la dynastie, libérer le peuple du joug._

_Sauf que Soren n'en avait aucune envie. Il était seul, il se retrouvait soudain à devoir défier Braginski alors qu'il n'avait pas un sou. Et son cousin prétendait qu'il participe à un complot ? N'avait pas d'appui. Dix-neuf ans que Braginski avait pris le pouvoir. Qui allait l'écouter lui, un pauvre garçon sans famille ?_

_Berwald lui dit qu'il le soutiendrait. Qu'il devait se battre. Que plus de personnes qu'il ne pouvait imaginé l'aideraient. _

_Devant le refus de Soren, Berwald s'énerva. Il le traita de lâche, de traître à son peuple. Il lui reprocha aussi beaucoup de choses, l'accusa de la mort de sa mère. Soren sentit la colère monter en lui. Personne ne l'insultait comme ça._

_La discussion se finit par un affrontement corps à corps .Quand ils se calmèrent, Berwald avait un œil noir et la lèvre cassée. Ses lunettes étaient en mille morceaux. Mathias quant à lui crachat du sang, puis une douleur aigue lui indiqua qu'il s'était cassé le poignet. Sans dire un mot il quitta la maison. Il ne retourna jamais dans le Scandivan._

_Un an plus tard, il s'installait dans la capitale. Il entra dans les écuiries royales._

_C'est alors qu'il avait connu Ivan. Ce fut par hasard, le blond avait profité de sa journée libre pour aller se promener. C'était le printemps. Il alla aux alentours de la ville, on lui avait dit qu'il y avait un champ remplit de fleurs très agréable non loin. Soren était très curieux. Les fleurs n'étaient pas monnaie courante dans le Nord. Il en fut stupéfait. Ces fleurs étaient énormes. Tout un champ s'étendait à perte de vue. Leurs pétales étaient jaunes. Des tournesols…._

_Il remarqua alors que quelqu'un se promenait parmi les tiges. C'était un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Il portait une écharpe malgré une température fraîche mais agréable, et ses yeux violets le fixèrent. Mathias se demandait bien ce qu'un garçon de son âge pouvait faire tout seul au milieu d'un champ de tournesols. Il avait l'air adorable. _

_Soudain Yékatérina, une adolescente de 15 ans qui à l'époque portait encore les cheveux longs, s'avança. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle surveillait son petit frère. Le jeune héritier se présenta rapidement « Soren. Enchanté, mademoiselle »._

_Ce fut comme cela qu'il apprit que c'était des Braginski. Au début, il ne pensait plus les revoir, mais il commença à les croiser plus souvent. La capitale n'était finalement pas si grande que ça. _

_Quand Ivan eu 15 ans, ils commencèrent à devenir vraiment amis. C'était à cette époque qu'il avait connu Gilbert. Au début, Soren ne voulait pas se rapprocher de lui, parce qu'il était fils du tyran. Fils de celui qui avait massacré sa famille alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Puis il apprit à oublier son nom. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être un prince. Braginski n'était certes pas aimé, mais il s'amusait avec son fils, bien qu'avec le temps, il devait admettre que Ivan était devenu un homme un peu particulier ; et surtout avec Gilbert, malgré la différence d'âge._

_Il apprit petit à petit à oublier la dispute qu'il avait eue avec son cousin. Il ne savait d'ailleurs qu'une chose de lui, c'était qu'il avait migré au Sud. « Eh bien, tant mieux pour lui » pensa Soren, trop fier pour accepter que la façon dont ils s'étaient séparés lui faisait mal. Il le savait vivant et au moins, il le laisserait tranquille._

* * *

Mais il y avait 3 mois, tout avait basculé. Un jour, un garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blanc se présenta devant chez lui. Les yeux violets, il devait avoir une quinzaine d'années.

Il venait de la part de Berwald, et portait une lettre de son cousin à Soren. Celui-ci n'en revenait pas. On lui disait que le garçon était quelqu'un d'important. Il été apparenté à eux par le père de Berwald et lui priait de le protéger.

_«…_

_Je sais que ça fait presque dix ans que je ne t'ai pas dirigé la parole, et que je n'ai probablement pas le droit de te demander quelque chose d'aussi égoïste, mais il faut que tu m'aides. J'ai des problèmes ici. On me cherche. Le garçon ne peut pas rester ici. Il se peut que quand tu reçoives cette missive, je sois déjà mort. Malgré notre dernière dispute, j'ai toujours su où tu étais et qui tu fréquentais. Je sais que tu es à la capitale, que tu travailles dans l'écurie du Roi. Je sais aussi que tu es ami d'Ivan Braginski et du capitaine de la garde. Je dois te demander de t'éloigner d'eux. Contrairement à toi, j'ai réuni des gens pour destituer ce tyran. Tu serais surpris du nombre de personnes qui veulent la fin de cet homme, même des gens des autres nations. Ce jour approche. Puisque tu as décidé de rester à l'écart, on agira à ta place pour te rendre le trône quand tu seras prêt. Je suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas échapper à ton destin, Mathias. Entre temps, prend soin d'Émile Bondevik. Son frère Lukas ira le chercher dès qu'il pourra. J'espère qu'un jour tu deviendras un bon Roi. J'ai toujours eu du mal à te supporter, mais je te connais. Tu es fort et tu sauras diriger les Nordistes._

_Au revoir, Mathias._

_Berwald »_

Soren avait eu du mal à lire cette lettre. Il se réalisa soudain qu'il pleurait et que ces mains tremblaient. Emile le regardait en silence.

La lettre n'était pas chargée de mots affectueux, mais venant de Berwald, c'était beaucoup.

Mort ? Comment ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

Il s'essuya rageusement les yeux, essayant de se calmer. Le garçon le fixait tranquilement.

« Ainsi…ton nom est Émile? »

« C'est correct, sa Majesté »

Soren écarquilla les yeux_. Sa majesté ?_

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça gamin. Pas ici. Pour toi c'est Soren, ou Mathias, si tu le préfères.» répondit-il d'un ton sec. Trop même. Il se retourna pour brûler la lettree de son cousin, si quelqu'un trouvait ça, ils auraient de sérieux problèmes.

Il essaya de se calmer. Bon, il s'agissait de s'occuper du gamin le temps que ce Lukas revienne. Ça ne pouvait pas être si difficile que ça, non ?

* * *

Ça se produisit un mois plus tard. Ils étaient sortis se promener avant que le soleil ne se couche. Soudain Émile éprouva un malaise.

Soren l'aida à descendre du cheval, inquiet. Il toucha le front d'Émile, se surpris lorsqu'il vit qu'il était brulant.

« Mais tu es malade ! » lui reprocha-t-il. Cet inconscient. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ?

Le plus jeune voulut s'excuser, mais il s'évanouit avant de réussir articuler quoi que ce soit.

Soren était désespéré. Il essaya de le réveiller mais le lâcha soudain, poussant un cri de douleur.

La peau de son ami brulait.

* * *

Il soupira, se rappelant de ce qui était arrivé ensuite. Ce fut une chance d'en être sorti indemne.

Les deux mois qui suivirent furent vraiment difficiles. Comment faire pour cacher _ça_ ?

Mais son ami avait disparu. Il été parti deux soirs de suite le chercher, ne le trouvait pas. Il devait partir de la capitale, sauver Émile et retrouver Lukas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

DEUX MOIS AUPARAVANT

_C'est alors que devant ses yeux le corps d'Émile commença à changer pour devenir celui d'une créature légendaire._

_Putain Berwald. Il aurait pu l'avertir qu'il l'envoyait baby-sitter un dragon, non ?_

* * *

**Petite précision: Mathias, c'est le vrai nom de Soren. Il ne sera appelé comme ça que par ceux qui connaissent son secret.**

**Alors?Un review?**


	9. Révélations

**New chapter! Canada, Islande, Norvège, Hong Kong. Alusion à Denmark, Prusse et Russie.**

**Dragonna avait à moitié deviné le grand secret de Canada.**

**Je vous rappelle que Mathias est le vrai nom de Soren**

* * *

"Alors, est-ce q'il dort encore?" demanda une voix qu'il reconnaissait pas.

"Oui, je crois que le sort etait trop puissant. Il dors depuis 4 heures…t'aurais quand meme pu y aller plus doucement" lui reprocha une autre.

Matvey remua inquiet. il sentait le sol froid sous son corps et l' odeur de la mer. Il eu un léger frison . Où etait -il? Il ne se rappelait pas de grande chose... il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais c'etait bien trop dur. Il commenca à paniquer. Ppurquoi n'etait-il pas capablee de se lever? Il sentait son corps trop lourd.

"C'etait le seul que je pouvais utiliser pour vous sortir de là. Si ce Mathias avait fait son travail comme il le faut, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrive. Et c'est lui notre futur roi? Quel imbecile!"

" Ne sois pas comme ça! Soren...Mathias ne pouvait pas empecher Braginski de me chasser. Le pauvre, il a déjà été bien surpris en apprenant ce que j'etais , qu' il..."

"Toi aussi, t'aurais pu l'avertir!" repondit Lukas d'un ton sec.

Matvey ne comprenait rien. Ils parlaient bien du Soren que lui connaisssait?

"J'ai essayé! Mais il y avait toujours ce Gilbert ou d'autres personnes présentes. "

"Berwald l'avait pourtant dit de s'eloigner d'eux. On ne peut pas faire confiance à Ivan. Et ce Gilbert...on ne sait pas qui il est."

"La rumeur dit que ce serait un poscrit fuyant l'Empire. Son nom serait Beilschmidt"

Un "_ Quoi_?! " fut ce qui s'ensuivit.

"Impossible" reprit le denomé Lukas. "Beilschmidt est mort lors d'une explosion dans le Palais de Justice il y a dix ans. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir...j'y étais!"

S'il avait pu, Matvey aurait crié de surprise. Sauf que son corps semblait ne pas vouloir l'écouter.

Un silence suivit les paroles de Lukas.

"Et je suppose que tu n'as rien dit à Mathias sur sa nature..."

"Il avait l'air bien embarrassé, je ne voulais pas lui dire que lui aussi..."

"Ben il va falloir le faire. Tu n'es pas un sang-pur, mais lui oui. Toute sa famille était composée de dragons. Il a déjà 31 ans. S'il ne s'est pas encore transformé, c'est par instinct de survie. Ça aurait signé son arrêt de mort. Mais maintenant que tu t'es transformé, et que l'on a récupèré celui-là...ça ne devrait pas tarder et tu sais à quel un sang-pur peut-être dangereux...pour les autres et pour lui-même"

"J'ai remarqué qu'il dort de plus en plus mal, et sa température corporelle monte aussi. Tu te rappelles c'est comme ça que je me suis transformé pour la première fois, i ans."

"J'en suis conscient. Mais je pouvais te contrôler. Encore Braginski t'aurait enfermé pour puiser de ta magie comme de celle de ce pauvre garçon, encore des qu'il verra Mathias transformé il ne doutera pas à le tuer. Tu penses bien qu'il est trop dangereux...les dragons rouges n'ont pas été les maîtres du Nord depuis des milliers d'années pour rien. Ils sont particulièrement grand et létaux. Braginski les a tué en utilisant la magie alors qu'il étaient sous leur forme humaine..."

La voix de Lukas faiblit. C'était un crime impardonnable. Tuer les êtres qu'ils avaient juré protéger... la source de leur magie-

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec lui quand il réveillera?". Matvey essaya de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il ne comprenait absolument rien. Ce Mathias, c'était Soren...un prince? Un dragon? Les dragons pouvaient prendre forme humaine? Et son père...un magicien?  
Ses paupières tremblèrent, il devait sortir de là, fuir, partir loin, très loin.

Il remarqua soudain que l'un des deux hommes s'approchait de lui.

"Le pauvre. Ce tyran a puisé son énergie pendant près de 15 ans...c'est pour va qu'il est si faible...et qu'il a mal réagit au sort de transport"

Matvey commença à s'énerver. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Ses yeux parcoururent l'endroit à toute vitesse. Il put voir qu'il se trouvait dans une grotte. Deux hommes le fixaient. Le premier devait avoir à peine 30 ans. Cheveux blonds avec une mèche frisée, yeux d'un bleu qui lui fit peur. Ses yeux étaient de glace, ne semblait refléter aucune émotion. Il déglutit. Il portait des habits noirs et blancs, un pantalon, une chemise bouffante, des bottes, des gants. Il empêchait que le plus jeune ne s'approche trop de Matvey, lui barrant le passage avec le bras. Celui-ci avait les yeux violets, les cheveux blond-blanc et un air de famille avec celui vêtu de noir.

Il regardait Matvey avec une certaine curiosité, tandis que le plus âgé le regardait comme s'il pouvait se lancer sur eux à n'importe quel moment. C'était Matvey qui lui inspirait cette crainte? Mais voyons! Il était leur prisonnier, seul à leur merci et son corps lui semblait soudain si lourd...

"Que...où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous?" C'est bien ce qu'il aurait aimé dire, sauf qu'au lieu de sa voix, il entendit un son animal sortir de sa gorge. Il paniqua. Que lui arrivait-il?  
Il essaya de bouger, mais il remarqua avec horreur que deux grosses chaines étaient attachées a ses...pattes. Quatre pattes couleur jaune surmontées de griffes.  
Ce n'était pas vrai...ça devait être un cauchemar. Il commença à se tortiller, essayant de casser ses chaines.

"Attends! Arrête! Tu vas te faire mal! " cria Émile, inquiet pour Matvey.

Mais Matvey n'écouta pas, commençant a balancer sa queue qu'il cognait contre les parois de la grotte. Un certain nombre de roches s'en détachèrent. Lukas s'empressa de les arrêter avec un sort, fronçant les sourcils, il murmura "Je suis navré mon garçon mais ..."

Ses mains furent entourées d'une lueur bleutée. Il les dirigea vers Matvey, et celui-ci se figea. Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

"Maintenant...tu te calmes" dit Lukas d'une voix neutre. Emile s'approcha de Matvey et lui caressa gentiment le dos. Heureusement, Matvey n'avait pas de piques.

Celui-ci gémit, apeuré. Emile en fut surpris. "Tout doux..." murmura Émile. "On me te veux pas de mal...tranquile..."  
Lukas regardait sans bouger. Peu a peu il baissa les mains, montrant ainsi au dragon qu'il le libérait. Celui-ci n'osait pas bouger. Que se passait-il?

"Écoute-nous " repris celui aux yeux azur "si tu veux récupérer ta forme humaine, il faut que tu te concentres. Pense à redevenir un garçon" lui expliqua Lukas.  
Le dragon jaune cligna des yeux. Son museau carré se dirigea ver Emile. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

Ok. Il devait se calmer. Se concentrer pour redevenir normal et après...demander des explications.

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard_

Emile était assis contre la queue de Matvey, qui continuait sous sa forme de dragon. Il n'avait pas réussi à récupérer sa forme humaine. Lukas avait dit que mieux valait le laisser quelques moments tranquille. Il était parti vers la ville voir s'il avait des nouvelles de Soren et des chasseurs. Emile se demandait où pouvait bien se trouver Soren. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il devait être en train de le chercher. Deux nuits auparavant, il avait voulu sortir voler. Cela faisait très longtemps depuis la première et seule fois qu'il avait gouté au plaisir de s'élever dans les airs, il se dit qu'il ne se passerait rien. Sauf qu'il s'était éloigné autant qu'il s'était égaré. Et lorsque le lendemain il avait essayé de retrouver la ville, le capitaine l'avait vu. Il serait bien redevenu un humain, mais la nuit il ne pouvait le faire, de peur à mourir à cause du froid, et dès le moment qu'il avait été découvert, il savait qu'il serait bien plus facile de se défendre en tant que dragon.

Soren devait probablement être inquiet pour lui, mais il n'y pouvait rien…son frère irait le chercher. Il s'imaginait déjà Lukas, plutôt froid et sec, et Soren, qui adorait parler et rire. Ça n'allait pas être facile…

« Tu sais Mat ? C'est une chance que mon frère soit arrivé à temps. Je me voyais déjà dans une des prisons du palais… »

Mat fixa ses yeux vers le jeune garçon. Il approcha sa tête, curieux. Il avait fini par se calmer. Il n'aimait pas être sous cette forme, mencore moins avoir été kidnappé,mais il sentait qu' il pouvait faire confiance à Emile. Finalement, c'était bien un…_dragon_, lui aussi, non ? Le dragon bleu clair que sa famille voulait capturer. Il sentit quelques remords.

« Lukas a toujours été extrêmement doué. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, mon demi-frère a su contrôler la magie. Il a su que j'étais en danger, et s'est téletransporté…et pourtant, c'est un sort très difficile à réaliser. Surtout qu'il est autodidacte. Notre mère est morte à cause d'une maladie, il y a si longtemps que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de son visage. Son père ne m'aimait pas, alors un jour, nous avons abandonné sa maison. Il m'a choisi. Pour ne pas faire souffrir son père, il lui effacé la mémoire. » Un silence suivit ces paroles. Puis :

« On ne voulait pas t'enlever. Lukas est arrivé, m'a vu blessé. Il a tout de suite remarqué que t'étais comme moi. S'il l'avait pu, il t'aurait tout expliqué tranquillement sauf qu'il n'avait pas le temps .Il n'a pensé qu'a une chose….sauver tous les dragons possibles. »

Emile soupira. Matvey, quant à lui, regarda ailleurs. Ces mots lui faisaient mal. C'était un dragon…pourquoi on lui avait toujours caché ça ? C'était pour cela que son père et Natasha ne l'aimaient pas ? Toute sa vie, il avait écouté dire que les dragons étaient des monstres. Était-il un monstre ? Il se sentait trahi, abandonné. On l'avait laissé tomber….

« Je supposes que t'imagines déjà que, malheureusement, on peut pas te laisser partir. »

Un grognement suivit cette phrase.

« Mais cet homme t'utilise! C'est un mage noir! Il puissait ton énergi ! » Son père, un magicien…

« Ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu n'es pas son vrai fils ?! » S'exclama soudain Émile. Il s'était levé et s'était mis face à lui. Les deux regards violets se croisèrent.

« ÉMILE ! » cria soudain quelqu'un. Son frère était arrivé, mais ce n'était pas lui qui venait de parler. Plutôt un homme brun aux yeux bridés. Son nom était Lee.

« Tu ne peux pas lui raconter ça comme ça, Matthew mérite une explication plus… »

Il se tut. Devant lui, le dragon jaune était redevenu un jeune homme de 17 ans.

Il leur tournait le dos, mais tout le monde apprécia qu'il tremblait légèrement…il pleurait.

Une seule question sortit de la bouche de Matvey, désormais Matthew.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

* * *

**Alors? Pas trop mal j'espère. Un petit review?**


	10. Souvenirs

**Amérique, Angleterre, Écosse, Irlande, Walles, Espagne, France, Japon, Nouvelle-Zélande, Chine, Taiwan, Portugal, Empire Romain et Britanie.**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews :)**

* * *

Alfred sautillait d'impatience et était aussi un peu nerveux. Quand son père lui avait annoncé la veille que le commodore Beilschmidt voulait le voir, il avait été surtout surpris, mais depuis il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Pourquoi le commodore, un homme ami de la famille royale, voudrait-il le voir lui qui venait à peine de finir ses études? Normalement, lfred prévoyait partir dans deux mois pour la capitale avec Kiku, le second de la promotion, pour se présenter devant le roi offrir leurs services. Pas avant. Il ne voulait pas quitter Jack qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il avait 6 ans, pas Arthur d'avantage. Bien qu'il sache qu'ils ne tarderaiennt pas à les voir...Jack avait hérité la bijouterie familiale à la capitale. Il comptait y déménager au même temps qu'Alfred. Arthur les accompagnerait. Comme il avait bien expliqué au colonel, il lui était mil fois reconnaissant, mais le travail de forgeron n'était pas son truc. Il voulait découvrir son passé. Il logerait chez Jack puis commencerait son enquête à la capitale.  
"Hey Alfred, le mec de la marine vient d'arriver" lâcha Arthur comme qui ne veut pas la chose. Il lisait tranquillement dans la salle d'attente (et oui, il avait découvert quelques mois auparavant qu'il n'était pas analphabète et adorait lire). Il avait renoncé depuis un moment à dire à Alfred qu'il se calme, mais il venait d'entendre parfaitement comment le colonel montait par les escaliers, accompagné de deux personnes de plus. La porte s'ouvrit alors. Alfred se tendis, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander comment faisait Arthur pour avoir raison à chaque fois.

* * *

Un homme roux aux yeux verts aspira ce qui restait de son cigare. Il était devant une maison en bois,simplement battue mais particulièrement grande. Il ouvrit machinalement les mains. Et merde...il avait peur. Il ne devait pas avoir peur...c'était un Kirkland!

"Ouais...le problème c'est que ceux à l'intérieur aussi"  
Il sortit d'une des nombreuses poches de son large manteau de pirate le flacon que Carreido lui avait donné. Allister était le second du "Britannia", les vaisseaux le plus majestueux et dangereux du monde de la piraterie. Du moins jusqu' à il y avait deux ans, quand tout avait changé. Il s'en rappelait encore.

Arthur et Antonio se toisaient du regard dans le bateau de l'Empire, celui qui avait eu le malheur d'être convoite par les deux jeunes pirates les plus redoutables de leur époque.

Arthur, 23 ans, magicien. Fils de la crainte Allison, _la rousse_. Il avait fièrement suivit l'exemple de sa mère et l'avait surpassée. Il était si doué que, malgré que ses ainés se permettaient de le taquiner, il était devenu capitaine à leur place. Alister était son second, Carwyn et Elwyn avaient aussi une place d'honneur dans le bateau. Pourtant, Arthur n'était pas très famille. Il avait subi pendant son enfance des moqueries et se faisait un plaisir à humilier ses subordonnés a chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Il n'éprouvait aucun remords à voler, ce qui l'avait permis de de s'enrichir de façon honteuse. Le blond ne considérait ça que justice. Beaucoup de ces riches n'avaient rien fait pour obtenir leur bien. En plus, il leur restait toujours assez. Lui destinait ça aux gens de l'ile. Et puis, il n'était pas parfait et alors ? Il s'en fichait bien de ce que les nobles pouvaient bien penser. Il aimait bien se savoir craint et respecte...mais c'est qu'il n'avait pas volé ce titre. Tout le monde se rappelait à quel point il avait humilie le célèbre marchand. Wang Yao. Ce fut son premier exploit. Il avait brulé le bâtiment, avait volé son chargement, l'avait retardé, ce qui avait eu un effet sur la renommée de la compagnie. Il lui avait aussi dérobé tout _l'opium ,_cette drogue qu'il pensait vendre dans le Désert à prix d'or. Mais Wang Yao n'avait pas supporté la situation, il s'était lancé sur lui un couteau qu'il tenait caché a la main. Le sang tâcha le pont du bateau, sous les yeux atterrés de l'équipage marchand. La tête de Wang Yao roula quelques mètres, tandis que le cri d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs, une fleur rose à tête retentissait aux milieux de l'océan. Arthur n'en paru pas touché. Il s'approcha de la petite, sortit un mouchoir finement brodé, se permis de nettoyer les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de la fille. Celle-ci le fixa avec un regard plein de haine. Il lui laissa le mouchoir. Le reste de l'équipage fut épargné, ils les laissaièrent sur l'une des côtes du Désert. Le corps de Wang Yao fut jeté à la flotte. Arthur ne tuait que quand cela était réellement nécessaire. Mais il ne vacillait pas, et surtout, ne donnait pas de secondes chances. Il aima par contre la sensation qui l'emplissait lors des combats. Cette pitié douteuse, ce goût des combats, et les yeux émeraude étaient les seuls caractéristiques qu'il partageait avec le capitaine Carreido.

Pour le reste, ils étaient complétements opposés. Antonio était plus âgé qu'Arthur, mais personne ne l'aurait deviné, il apparentait une vingtaine d'années, mais le jour où la fortune du « Britannia » avait changé, il en avait 26. Depuis qu'il avait été adopté par Rome Vargas, avec son frère Marco et leur cousin Francis Bonnefoy, il voyageait avec le renommé pirate. Il était vite devenu son petit protégé. Il ne doutait pas à l'accompagner, alors que Francis lui restait à terre avec Romano et Veneziano, adolescents tumultueux à s'occuper de deux gamins trop petits à leur gout. Cependant, Francis était si tendre, que du moins Romano avait fini par l'aimer. Marco étant un nouveau-né, une nourrice s'occupait de lui. Pourquoi des enfants comme Antonio, Marco et Francis avaient fini sous l'aile du Seigneur du Sud, c'était un mystère. Surtout que les Bonnefoy avaient été une famille noble, mais tous ses représentants étaient morts des dizaines d'années auparavant, terrassés par une maladie qui avait touché le Sud. Certains soupçonnaient le garçon aux yeux saphir et aux belles boucles dorées être un petit-fils rescapé du désastre.

Quoi qu'il en fût, Antonio et Francis étaient les meilleurs amis au monde, mais Francis ne partageait pas le goût pour l'aventure de son cousin. À 16 ans, Antonio avait tout appris au « métier » de pirate. Il avait rencontré Arthur pour la première fois alors que Rome était invité d'honneur dans les Îles. Il était vraiment impatient. Les Kirkland étaient de grands magiciens, il savait qu'il ne pouvait trouver les îles que si on les y emmenait, et qu'il ne saurait jamais y retourner, il comptait donc tout garder dans sa mémoire jusqu'au dernier de ses jours. Il fut favorablement surpris par l'atmosphère qui se dégageait des villes. Bien entendu, comme sans-magie, le brun ne pouvait voir les fées qui volaient au-dessus de lui, mais il trouva ces terres vertes accueillante. Allison reçut Rome. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps déjà, étaient devenus amis à force de se croiser sur les mers.

Ce fut là qu'Antonio et Arthur se rencontrèrent. Le sudiste s'approcha du petit blond, un sourire énorme au visage. Celui-ci fronça ses énormes sourcils.

« Que me veux-tu ? » fut la question sèche qui s'échappa des lèvres d'Arthur. Mais Antonio sourit d'avantage.

« Salut ! Mon nom est Antonio Fernandez Carreido ! Je suis le fils adoptif de Rome ! Et toi, t'es qui ? »

Arthur le regarda avec méfiance. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, ne savait pas s'il devait faire confiance.

Il grogna, boudeur : «...appelle Artur Kirkland »

Antonio ouvrit de gros yeux : « Alors t'es le fils d'Allison ? Waa, _fantastico amigo_ ! Ta mère est un pirate incroyable ! »

Un sourire de fierté illumina le visage d'Arthur.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble. Arthur était content. Antonio était bruyant, lui était plutôt calme, Antonio adorait dormir, lui détestait ça, ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur la musique, les armes, les femmes, où aller jouer. Mais c'était son premier ami. Quand Vargas du partir, les deux jeunes s'étreignirent.

Ils ne savaient pas que c'étaient la fin d'une amitié qui venait à peine de naître. Trois ans plus tard, les Vargas furent à nouveau invités dans les Îles. Ils avaient attaqué une épave royale marchande et devaient se partager le trésor. Quand Antonio revint sur l'île, ils faillirent ne pas se reconnaitre. Antonio était désormais un homme, il était grand et fort. Arthur aussi avait changé. Ce n'était plus un gamin, mais éprouva une certaine jalousie en voyant l'aspect du sudiste. Il se promit de s'ameillorer. Pourtant, Antonio lui sourit comme d'habitude. Arthur se sentit heureux. Il brûlait d'envie de lui annoncer que bientôt, il embarquerait pour la première fois, de parler avec lui. Ce fut alors que ses frères gâchèrent tout. Ils n'étaient pas là 3 ans auparavant. Ils se présentèrent ,Allister et Antonio devinrent vite amis. Et pendant le séjour de Vargas, Antonio passa ses journées avec les frères d'Arthur. De temps en temps, il essayait d'être avec le plus jeune. Mais ilétait interrompu par les plus âgées, et peu à peu, il commença à traiter Arthur comme un gamin, plus intéressé par ce que lui proposait de faire Allister. Arhur ne lui pardonna jamais cet abandon.

Les années passèrent, et Vargas mourut. Personne ne fut étonné quand Carreido prit sa place. Mais dans les îles, Allison se retirait pour laisser place à sa progéniture. Et tous s'étonnèrent lorsqu'Arthur remporta la place.

Depuis, il s'affrontait sur les mers. Au début, seul Artur semblait en vouloir à Antonio. Mais peu à peu, la haine devint réciproque. Tous deux aspiraient au titre de Roi des pirates. La fierté du Sudiste, la rancune du blond, ne les permettaient pas céder.

La fois où Antonio avait été fait prisonnier par Arthur fut un vrai calvaire pour le brun. S'il s'en était sorti, c'était parce que Francis était venu le chercher. Celui-ci n'avait pas douté une seule seconde.

« Sa vie pour la mienne » avait-il proposé. Et devant les cris d'Antonio qui lui interdisait de faire cette grosse connerie, Arthur avait su que s'il acceptait, cela ferait plus mal à son rival.

Mais ce qu'Arthur n'imaginait pas c'était qu'il tomberait amoureux de Francis. Oh, ça avait était vraiment amusant de voir les deux hommes se chamailler, Francis faisant enrager Arthur à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait pendant les trois ans qu'il passa sur le « Britannia »

Antonio bien entendu, ne savait pas tout ça.

Puis il y avait deux ans, ils s'étaient croisés de nouveau. Ça avait été un vrai carnage. Aveuglé par la soif de vengeance, la haine réciproque et le besoin d'en finir avec leur rival, les deux pirates s'étaient lancés l'un sur l'autre. Le bateau de L'Empire se trouvait au beau milieu, et son équipage en paya les conséquences. Quand Arthur utilisa un sort pour empêcher ses frères où n'importe qui d'autre de s'approcher (Antonio était _pour lui_) quelque chose s'était mal passé, et le bateau avait prit feu. Ce fut le chaos. Le fer des épées des deux capitaines retentit, ils se battaient…à mort. Antonio réussi à blesser son rival à la jambe, mais reçu une estocade sur le ventre. Il tomba, blessé. Arthur le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il allait en finir quand un cri l'en empêcha. Francis s'était approché autant que le cercle magique le lui permettait. Son visage était déformé par la peur, et son regard suppliait Arthur.

Celui-ci vacilla. Une erreur fatale. La balle le toucha à ce moment-là. La magie accumulée se libera d'un coup.

Allister vit seulement comment la vague de magie touchait Francis.

Puis tout devint noir.

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, Antonio appuyé sur un mur dans un coin . Le roux se mit sur ses gardes. Antonio lui dirigea un regard douloureux. Il portait un bandeage autour du torse.

Devant la question muette de l'ainé des Kirkland, Antonio parla:

« J'ai gagné. Arthur est mort »

Allister cligna des yeux. Une, deux, trois fois…_impossible_.

« Le « Britannia » a été détruit. Nous avons tous les deux perdu de nombreux membres de l'équipage. Environs la moitié chacun. » Un garçon de 13 ans rentra alors dans la chambre. Il avait une cicatrice au visage, elle semblait récente. Il déposa des fruits et de l'eau sur le lit d'Allister.

« Merci Marco » répliqua le brun. Le garçon sortit.

« Ceux qui ont survécu ont été déposés dans la côte de l'Empire, c'était il y a 10 jours. J'imagine qu'ils seront déjà de retour dans les Îles. Carwyn et Elwyn sont parmis eux. »

Allister se sentit un peu mieux.

« T'étais grièvement blessé. Au nom de notre vieille amitié, et de ce que tu as fait pour Francis quand il m'a remplacé les premiers mois (Carwyn m'a raconté) je t'ai sauvé. Je ne le referais plus. »

Allister déglutit. Comment-ça, Carwyn lui avait raconté ?

Le regard d'Antonio devint dangereux.

« Si j'avais su… »

« Ils s'aimaient. Tu ne peux pas changer ça. Francis ne te pardonnera jamais… »

Allister ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

« NON ! JE NE PEUX RIEN CHANGER ! ET FRANCIS NE POURRA PAS ME PARDONNER CAR IL A DISPARU ! J'AI VU LA MAGIE LE TOUCHER. UN ÉCLAT DE LUMIÈRE, ET PUIS, PLUS RIEN ! »

Le roux n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Le pirate brun se calma.

« Mange, tu en as besoin. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu puisses marcher. On te passera ensuite un bandeau autour des yeux pour te sortir d'ici. Je t'emmènerais avec tes frères. Et j'espère ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi. »

Allister ne comprenait pas pourquoi Antonio lui avait caché qu'il savait bien qu'Arthur n'était pas mort. Que quand il avait vu son cousin disparaitre sous ses yeux, il s'était approché d'Arthur pour lui demander des explications. Mais celui-ci était évanoui, bien que vivant. Il avait remarqué alors une faible lueur près du blond, une lueur argentée.

Le sudiste avait vu avec émerveillement ce qu'aucune sans-magie n'avait eu l'honneur de voir auparavant. Alors que tout s'écroulait autour d'eux une fée, celle qui accompagnait toujours Arthur pour être précis, se laissait voir. Elle semblait aussi évanouie que son maître.

Dix minutes plus tard, Antonio quittait les lieux avec son équipage, ses prisonniers, la fée cachée entre les plis de son manteau. Il regardait le corps d'Arhtur que lui-même avait accroché à un bout de bois flotter. À l'horizon, un bateau amiral arrivait. Il savait qu'ils finiraient par trouver l'homme qu'il devrait avoir tué.

Peut-être pensait-il que s'il tuait le blond, il ne retrouverait plus jamais son cousin.

Il n'avait pas tort, remarque. Mais s'il leur avait demandé de l'aide plus tôt...

Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à entrer dans la demeure pour annoncer la nouvelle. Il sortit le petit flacon. Sous ses yeux, la petite fée argentée dormait toujours à l'intérieur.

* * *

« Alfred, mon fils, je te présente le commodore Ludwig ainsi que la délicieuse Elisabetta, future Impératrice. Elle était invitée à ton anniversaire et a profité du voyage du commodore pour venir à l'avance »

* * *

**Et oui. Jusqu'ici i n'y avait que deux faux- morts (Angleterre et Prusse) mais là, j'ai bel et bien tué Chine-. Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?**


	11. Fuir

**Excusez le retard, je viens de commencer la deuxième année de fac, j'ai l'Advance à passer et j'ai repris mes activités. Bref, i'm busy. Je vais donc plus doucement. Maintenant, je vais probablement publier ce chapitre et les trois suivants, qui sont déjà finis.**

**Chapitre un peu plus court. Hongrie, Autriche , Allemagne, Pologne, Lituanie, Létonie, Estonie, Suisse et Lietchestein.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Elisabetta s'installa dans la chambre que le colonel venait de lui montrer. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, un long soupir lui échappant. Dès qu'elle avait su que Ludwig partait pour la même ville où elle avait été invitée, elle avait tout fait pour pouvoir l'accompagner, prétextant un quelconque malaise et, qu'étant donné qu'elle devait y voyager pareil, passer deux jours près de la mer lui ferait le plus grand bien. Bien entendu, au début, le compte Héderváry s'y été opposé, mais il avait fini par céder. La jeune fille avait vraiment des talents de comédienne, et son père l'avait cru vraiment malade. Heureusement, on avait seulement communiqué à Ludwig qu'il devait l'accompagner, et elle n'eut pas à feindre devant le blond. Celui-ci ne posa pas de questions d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas son genre.

La vérité était qu'elle ne supportait plus être dans le palais. La date du mariage approchant, Rodérich et Vash essayaient de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble, et elle restait seule en sachant que son promis et celui qu'elle aimait se retrouvaient chaque nuit pour…faire l'amour. Cette idée fit bouillir son sang et des larmes amères menacèrent de mouiller l'oreiller sur le quel sa tête reposait, tandis qu'elle observait le plafond de sa chambre.

De plus, Roderich passait ses après-midi à composer des mélodies beaucoup trop tristes à son goût, reflet de sa propre douleur devant cette situation et bien qu'elle adorait l'écouter au piano, elle avait fini par ne plus vouloir entendre parler de musique.

La tendre Lili aurait pu bien sûr lui faire compagnie, mais la demoiselle semblait perdue dans son propre monde. À vrai dire, la fille de 14 ans avait, depuis quelques temps, un comportement bizarre. Elle passait des heures et des heures enfermée dans sa chambre, elle revenait tard le soir et se baladait toujours un vieux livre à la main qu'elle lisait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle ne participait presque plus dans les conversations, rêvassant.

Normalement, Elisabetta aurait essayé de découvrir ce que la blonde cachait, mais elle se sentait dépassée par le mariage arrangé pour s'inquiéter d'autre chose que d'elle-même. Elle n'acceptait pas son destin. Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchit, avait décidé qu'elle ne se marierait pas. Feliks et Toris l'avaient soutenue. La noble se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle ferait sans eux.

Toris et elle se connaissaient depuis longtemps. La meilleure amie de sa mère était l'héritière d'une ancienne famille qui avait été ruinée, et elle s'était vue obligée à épouser un riche gentilhomme qui avait fait fortune dans la manufacture textile. L'homme était bien plus âgé qu'elle, et la femme n'avait pas était heureuse de devoir renoncer à son statut pour épouser un bourgeois beaucoup plus intéressé par le commerce que par les obligations familiale. Heureusement pour elle, avec la naissance de Toris, le couple c'était un peu rapproché. Le père du petit brun avait tenu à ce que Toris connaisse des gens de tous les milieux, ce qui, ajouté au caractère doux de son fils, avait fait du garçon quelqu'un de très tolérant et ouvert d'esprit. Il avait connu Feliks, fils du boucher, et un jour avait présenté le blond à son amie. Ça avait été risqué. Étant donné le caractère plutôt efféminé du blond, et que Elisabetta, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Roderich , avait été un vrai garçon raté-elle l'était encore mais moins-, les deux enfants ne pouvaient que s'adorer ou se détester. Ils devinrent amis dès le début. Toris n'en fut que trop content.

Il y avait deux soirs, alors qu'ils regardaient les étoiles assis près de la place centrale, Feliks l'appela doucement

« Hey, Eli. Toris et moi avons pensé à comment éviter ton mariage avec ce pas-magnifique-du tout prince Vash » expliqua Feliks, scrutant le visage de son amie pour voir sa réaction. Elisabeta sursauta.

Les trois paires d'yeux verts aux différentes tonalités se croisèrent. « À quoi…à quoi pensez-vous ? »

« La seule solution, c'est que tu fuies. Disparait. Sauves-toi »

La fille cligna des yeux.

« C'est ça, votre solution ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Comme si c'était facile. Dès qu'elle essayerait de sortir de la capitale, son père envoierait ses hommes à ses trousses.

« On y a réfléchit. Toris a demandé à sa fabuleuse mère s'il n'y avait d'autres candidates pour le prince, pourquoi toi et pas une autre. On a même pensé à saboter le mariage. Mais le Roi désire que sa belle-fille soit de l'Empire, et ta famille est la plus importante, avec celle des Eldestein. Quant au sabotage, on finirait dans une horrible prison et les noces serraient reportées à plus tard. Non, tu dois définitivement fuir. Te faire oublier. Toris a de la famille près de la frontière du Nord. »

«Ce n'est pas la noblesse de cour » sembla s'excuser Toris « mais tu verras, Eduard est très aimable, et je penses que tu aimeras Raivis. Ils ont un château assez confortable, et ensuite, quand Vash serra marié (car le roi veut que son fils se marie, il le fera donc), tu pourras revenir. Ils ne divorceront pas » la rassura-t-il.

Elisabetta savait que son ami avait raison. Le Roi Zwingli n'accepterait jamais un divorce. Mais, ce que ses amis lui demandaient était beaucoup trop. Si elle décidait de fuir, elle renoncerait à sa vie. Sa famille, Rodérich, Toris et Feliks, la ville où elle avait toujours vécu… elle disparaitrait pour devenir l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été, un souvenir, et qui sait si jamais elle ne pourrait revenir. En attendant, elle devrait se cacher dans un château de province, avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas…En était-elle capable ? Elle déglutit.

« Et…et vous ? » demanda-t-elle. Quitter ses amis lui faisait mal. Elle s'obligeât à ne pas penser à Roderich, ce serait trop dur. Elle avait un nœud énorme à la gorge.

« On essayera de venir te voir, mais personne ne peut savoir que l'on sait où tu es. Ça pourrait prendre des mois. »

« C-comment ? » murmura Elisabetta.

« Demain matin tu parts pour cette ville, près de la côte, avec le grand blond, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda Feliks, Elisabetta hocha la tête, elle leur avait raconté la veille.

« Et bien, tu en profiteras. T'as deux jours pour disparaitre. Prend la route et suit cette carte. » Toris lui tendit un papier plié en quatre." Prends des armes et habille-toi en homme. J'écrirais à mes cousins pour qu'ils aillent te chercher à l'Auberge Baltique. Tu devrais mettre plus où moins une semaine à y arriver". Il lui sourit. Elisabetta ne savait que dire, beaucoup trop surprise.

« Merci… » Souffla-t-elle. Ses deux amis la serrèrent dans leurs bras.

La jeune fille se leva pour s'approcher de la male qui avait été déposée dans sa chambre. Elle était censée transporter robes et bijoux pour ces deux jours. Elle l'ouvrit. En effet, à l'intérieur il y avait une très belle robe beige sans manches, ainsi que deux longues boucles d'oreilles en or. Les chaussures à talon étaient magnifiques.

Sauf que sous ces vêtements de princesse, il y avait un pantalon en cuir, ainsi qu'une blouse grise, une bourse, de bottes courtes, un gilet noir, une cape noire. Il y avait aussi un poignard. Elle ouvrit la bourse, comptant l'argent qu'elle avait _volé _à son père. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle avait osé. Mais Elisabetta n'allait pas revenir en arrière. S'il y avait bien une chose qui la caractérisait, c'était sa détermination. Elle irait jusqu'au bout. Elle pris les boucles d'oreille.

Elle en tirerait un bon prix.

Elle les mit, sachant qu'elle n'en aurait plus l'occasion. Puis elle descendit faire un tour. Le dîner allait bientôt être servi.

* * *

**Alors, que cache Lili? Devinez x)**


End file.
